My Hero Academia:Energized Heros!
by Runic-Magi
Summary: Jake Finn applied to UA after His parent left him with his aunt and uncle. when he gets to UA he quickly makes friends with one Izuku Midoriya. Alongside Class 1-A and Kia Arleth Maybe He can get over his past and become a hero! (a bit OOC Izuku and will be more focused on my OCs)
1. A new Hero

**Hia I'm Runic**

**I have been running this idea through my head for weeks so I thought I would write it. This will be more OC focused I will try to balance it out**

**Also Please tell me if I misspell anything as I try to find all the errors and such.**

**All materials belong to their respective owners I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Jake sat in the auditorium listening to the present mic explaining how the practical exam would be scored. "There are three types of robots with three different point values" present mic explains. '_Seems almost like a videogame' He thinks the_ screen displays three different silhouettes each with a number between one and three. Before present mic can continue a boy a row in front of you shoots up robotically.

"Excuse me! But the print out says there are three types of robots!" he says before turning towards a boy in the crowd "and you please cease your mumbling it is distracting others!" he robotically waves his arms as he speaks. Jake hadn't even noticed the boy mumbling and he watched as a few people snickered while he Sunk down in his seat.

"Thank you examinee 7111, the final bot is nothing but an obstacle and should be avoided as it is not smart nor time worthy to battle this bot." Present mic explains.

"Thank you, sir!" the boy bows at a near perfect ninety degree angle. Jake checks his card to see his testing area is site B. He stands as they are dismissed.

* * *

Jake had changed into his training attire which consisted of grey sweatpants the waistband slightly darker with a black tank top on. He boards the bus and sees the green haired boy who got called out during the explanation. '_He looks nervous. . .'_ he stared at the boy for a moment before moving to the seat he was at.

"Is this seat taken?" Jake asks, seeming to startle the boy.

"Oh, uh, n-no it's o-open" he says while scooting closer to the window.

Jake sits down as the bus begins to move towards the testing site. "What is your name, I'm Jake Finn it's nice to meet you." He says with a calming smile and extending his hand. "Oh, I'm Midoriya Izuku. It's nice to meet you too." accepting the gesture they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hey Midoriya" Jake turns to face him "you seem kinda nervous, which is normal for this kind of thing, but I thought I might tell my technique for calming down." Midoriya gave him a curious look. "Sure what is it?" his curiosity subduing his anxiety "I take a deep breath and then figure out where my current emotion-in this case it'd be anxiety-and i either relax my mind or use it to fuel my drive for my situation."

MIdoriya listened closely to the advice before trying it himself. One deep breath in, then out. In. Out. After about two more cycles he opened his eyes and they and they were filled with determination. When they arrived at the testing site B they began to stretch others just talking or calming. Midoriya And Jake once again went through the breathing exercise as their nerves began to act up.

MIdoriya began to walk towards a girl with brown hair. His movement swiftly but slowly became stiff as his nerves took control. Before he can do anything A boy with blue hair comes up and puts a hand on Midoriya's shoulder.

"She looks like she is trying to prepare for the test, are going to distract her?" he says whatever midoriya was going to respond with fell on Jake's deaf ears as he scanned the crowd to discern who could possibly be in his class. A boy with multiple arms, a girl with brown hair fading to a Brass looking color. The Girl Midoriya was trying to talk to and the boy talking to Midoriya, also Midoriya himself. They were the few that stood out to Jake.

He saw Midoriya looking at him, Jake just took a very deep breath which midoriya caught the meaning. Midoriya closed his eyes, took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. When his eyes opened there was a determined look to them "I wasn't trying to distract anybody I just wanted to thank her for stopping my fall at the front gate." Everyone who was talking about Midoriya were shocked at his sudden change from nervous to confidant.

The boy stared at him "oh well-" "GOOOOO!" present mike shouted everyone froze shocked "THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN A REAL BATTLE GO GO GO!" he screamed. Everyone tuned to see Jake dragging midoriya into the city with a good leadon them.

Let's split up from here 'kay midoriya" Jake said "Yea I-I got this" he said. "Just remember to use the breathing technique." After this they split off from the main road each heading separate ways

* * *

Jake ran down the winding alleys looking for more robots he had obtained 28 points. A group of four three-pointers and five two-pointers and ten one-pointers. Hr quickly pulled the energy of his quirk into his right hand and thrust it out in front of him. Neon Blue energy shoots out like spears piercing each robot. The sound of screeching metal was heard in the alley as they all slowly powered down..

"That should be sixty points now" He said breathing heavily before continuing.

Jake emerged into the main street and saw some of the other examinees. The strict boy was kicking a two-pointer "that should be forty-five points" '_huh guess I went a little overboard'_ was all he could think. Jake stalled a little longer before he saw the girl with brass hair with fused to the weapons of the robots along with her hands covered on one of the robots.

Jake tucked back into the alleys for more points.

**With Midoriya when he and Jake separated.**

Midoriya kept doing the breathing technique jake taught him as a two pointer rounded a corner. His body tried to lock up in fear but he kept using that fear to fuel his determination to pass this test. He cocked his fist back and felt an intense amount of energy fill it. He quickly realized something was wrong and tried to undo his fist, in his haste his ring finger stalled on his palm before relingin a shockwave of power at the robot.

The two pointer was destroyed. . . so was his finger but the adrenalin kept him going.

By the time he got to the main street he had obtained 25 combat points and three broken fingers. He saw the nice girl who saved him touch robots making them float before dropping them onto the street.

* * *

**In the Observation room**

Figures were watching each student as they went through the practical. "The students were not informed on how many bots there were or their location" Nezu says "some use their calm rationality to to keep a straight head and a plan at all times" The screen shows jake as he uses a one pointer to block a three-pointer's attack.

"Others use information gathering or speed." Cementoss says while looking at Shoji and Iida. "and others use pure combat power and adrenalin to keep from locking up." Power Loader says while looking at Midoriya and Bakugou screens.

Nezu smiles "lets how they react to an overwhelming threat." he says while pushing a button with a zero on it.

* * *

The ground rumbled and Jake saw some buildings crumbling near the main street and took off towards it.

When he gets there he sees a huge cloud of dust and some examinees running he sees another examinee stuck under some ruble. "H-help!" he calls out Jake uses his quirk his eyes glowing with power and he lifts the rubble and the examinee scrambles away.

Jake finally turns towards the opposite direction the examinees are running and sees a towering robot. Jake freezes. The overwhelming nature of the robot reminding him of his past failures. The stares he would get..

Jake leaned up against a building slowly crumbling down. He watched as Midoriya ran forward into the dust, before shooting out level with the robot's head. A powerful voice resounded throughout the street. "SMASH!" The world stood still before it's head rocketed back explosions going down its spine.

Everyone stared at midoriya before he began to fall. Jake began to move to slow his fall pulling his quirk to the surface leaving an aura around midoriya. He began to slow but it wasn't enough to stop him. A girl on a picie of a robot floated towards him and slapped him which stopped his descent fully.

Jake felt some blood run down his nose but he quickly wiped it away and let his body rest having been pushed close to its limits. He saw the girl who had said Midoriya vomit as a crowd gathered around Midoriya.

"Did you see that?" one examinee asked

"That kid has so much power but was barely holding it together at the gate." Another observed

He saw the boy with engines in his leg looking like he just realized something.

Jake's vision began to grow blurry. His hands and knees were shaking. He looked towards the class of the building next to him. Instead of his skin looking lightly tanned he looked sickly blood running down his nose. His blue eyes looked dim he saw the world spin around in the window '_huh. . .that's weird normally the world doesn't spin_' He saw his head hit the ground as the world went dark

* * *

The other examinees around Jake who had passed out panicked slightly when he hit the ground. Recovery girl walked onto the scene and saw the two passed out boys on the ground.

"Oh dear, your quirks did this to you?" She walks over to midoriya and kissed his head causing his bones to heal and she repeated the process with Jake. "There that should do." she says after a bit all the examinees were checked on and led out and the injured or unconscious ones were escorted off the premises when they woke up.

* * *

Jake was nervous. It had been a week since the exam. He was sure he had got in but the waiting really got on his nerves. His phone went off and he checked who had texted him.

It was midoriya, they had both woken up around the same time and exchanged numbers. after the exam they began to hang out a lot more and were quickly becoming great friends.

M- I GOT IN!

F- wait you got your letter?

F- I HAVE TO CHECK MY MAILBOX!

Jake didn't wait to see what midoriya replied with as he ran past his aunt, uncle, and baby cousin. "I'm checking the mail!" he nearly shouted as he ran out the door without even putting on his shoes.

He quickly went to the front of the house and opened the mailbox and grabbed all the envelopes.

He quickly cycled through them until he saw one with UA's seal on it. He quickly closed the mailbox and ran back in giving his uncle the rest of the mail before carefully opening the letter his family watching carefully.

He carefully pulled out the contents which included a metal disk and the letter. When he set down the disk hit lit up. "**I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!**" all might shouted. "What all might in a video from UA? His uncle asked curiously. His aunt voicing similar confusion. "**You might be wondering why I am Here, Simply recently I took a teaching job at UA!**" all might laugh heartily before someone off camera told him to hurry up. "**Jake Finn did excellent on the written portion and got 60 combat points during the practical. But there was more to the practical than just combat point a hidden point system RESCUE POINTS!**" Jake seemed shocked. "**You got a total of 15 rescue points for rescuing The examinee under the ruble and young Midoriya! Placing you at Third Under Bakugou and Midoriya, welcome to your Hero Academia!**" After that the projection shut out and his aunt and uncle hugged him telling him how proud they were.

'_I did it I got into UA I can prove them all wrong about me when i become a hero' _He thinks as he clenches his fists. '_Mom Dad I hope you bastards are watching as I become one of the best Heros!_'

* * *

**Well… there it is tell me what you think I appreciate any criticism about the story.**

**This is the first story I plan on making multiple chapters for so if I get something wrong Just tell me. Also don't expect super consistent updates I will try though.**

**Please leave a review so I know what you think.**

**-Runic**


	2. Now at UA!

**Heyo I'm back!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long I had lots of school work to do.**

**Anyways let's get right into it!**

* * *

Jake wandered through the halls of UA looking for class 1-A '_damn where is this place_' he kept wandering down halls until he found Class 1-A's door. '_What a big door_' He opened the door and saw. . . no one, absolutely no one.

"Huh guess i'm just a bit early." Jaake said to no one, sarcasm lacing his voice.

Jake glanced at the board as he saw a seating chart '_huh im behind midoriya, neat_' he moved to his seat and sat down before pulling out a sketch book and a pencil.

He lets his emotions guide his pencil across the paper while doing so he quickly became lost in thought.

* * *

***Flashback***

_Jake felt his quirk going haywire. Neon blue tendrils of energy lashed out in panic attacking anyone and anything. The people on the observation tower panicked to get down while some had either been launched off or jumped themselves, lucky the heros caught them all._

_The villains were in shock as they were panicking screaming at one another before a sudden blast hit him as he flew off the viewing platform. The world seemed to stop for him as all he could see was the the great blue sky._

_The world felt so calm and peaceful, even though there was a disaster happening around him. As if some deity heard his thoughts everything sped up his quirk died down as his emotions were under his control. He began to panic as he fell towards the ground the world spinning. Violently uncontrollable, all he could do was pull his quirk around to make a shield around him._

**BANG**

* * *

Jake's head snaps too the door as a blond haired boy walks in a scowl on his face. He glanced at the board in the front before he walked towards the seat just in front of Midoriyas. He then kicked his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair.

A boy with blue hair and glasses immediately walked up to him and began to baret him for having his feet on the desk. Jake ignored them as he looked around the room. He saw Midoriya at the door staring in exasperation at The two arguing. It seems like while he was drawing the rest of the class got here.

He stopped on the girl from the entrance exam with brown to brassy hair. He looked back at his sketchbook to find a picture of a shadowy figure surrounded by intense jagged lines as if exploding from the figure.

Jake rubbed his head a bit higher than his temple feeling the the scar there before a voice cut through his thoughts. "If you're here to make friends then you can leave now." The voice said with a board voice.

Jake looked up to see a man in a mostly black outfit and a scarf around his neck. "My name is Shota Aizawa and I'm your homeroom teacher" Aizawa then dumps Ua gym uniforms onto the ground "Put these on and meet me outside" with that Aizawa leaves.

* * *

"A quirk apprehension test?" the class said almost simistaliosly.

"What about orientation?" we're gonna miss it." a girl with brown hair. Aizawa looked back at her "If you wanna make it big as a hero then you can't waste time on such trivial things. At UA the teachers are given free reign on how they teach their classes, allowing me to do this."

He then held up a smartphone which showed a bunch of exercises "you've been taking standardized tests where you're allowed to use your quirk. This country is still pretending that we are all equal." He then turns to the blond haired boy. "Bakugou what was your farthest throw in junior high?"

"Sixty-seven meters I think" the now dubbed Bakugo said. Aizawa then tosses him a ball "now I want you to do it with your quirk, anything goes as long as you don't leave the circle." aizawa said with an exhausted look in his eyes.

Bakugo snarled as he reared his arm back and began his throw at its highest point a mighty explosion set off and the ball rocketed from Bakugo's hand. Leaving rings of smoke in its wake. Most of the class stood in awe at bakugo's display of raw power. Aizawa holds up the device to show Bakugo's score 705.2.

A girl with pink skin and hair spoke up "we get to use our quirks? This is gonna be so much fun!" a few others voiced their agreement. Aizawa as if expecting this outcome turned towards the girl "fun you say? How about his last place will get expelled." Aizawa said. The brunet from the start spoke up. "But, That's not fair we got in fair and square!" Aizawa schoffed "Are Villan Attacks or natural disasters fair?"

The girl quickly shut up. "Now lets see what you got" Aizawa moves some hair out of his eyes as he smirks at them.

* * *

**Time skip brought to you by chibi Midoriya asking class 1-A about their quirks**

* * *

Jake smiled when he saw his name in Tenth not as good as he wanted to do. He also saw That Midoriya was in last. "By the way the expulsion was just a lie to make you all do your best."

"WHAT?!" Practically all of class 1-A shouts

"Now go back to the classroom and and get to know each other or something I don't care, also Midoriya go see Recovery Girl." aizawa then leaves.

* * *

When Midoriya got back to the class everyone was arguing about something. "What's happening?" Midoriya's head tilts "thats remaining to be seen" Midoriya Jumps and turns to see Jake.

"You scared me!" MIdoriya says "sorry, sorry" he turns to the rest of the class.

"We should demonstrate something about us!" Kaminari says

"That's a dumb Idea" Jiro responds

"Will all you extras shut up I don't need to know your names!" shouts Bakugo

The Iida stepped up "How about we go in seat order while we say our name, quirk, and a Hobby or something else we like!" Most of the class agreed to this and so they all sat down and went up one at a time.

The first to go up was the girl with Brown to bronze hair.

Jake didn't know why but when ever he saw this girl he couldn't look away. She seemed to give off this feeling of sorrow. Like she hid herself away.

"My name is Kia Arleth, my quirk is Mechanical Heart it allows me to fuse machines to my body. And my hobby is to build machines" Her voice was dull, robotic almost jake just stared at her and knew that tone he looked down at his lap and clenched a fist.

"Hey there! I'm Mina Ashido and my quirk is acid, it allows me to shoot acid out of my body a and my hobby is dancing!" Mina was very energetic about this

"Hello My name is Tsuyu Asui but please call me Tsu. Kero. My quirk is frog, it basically lets me do anything a frog can." she puts her finger on her chin "I don't really have a hoppy but I like the rainy season."

Jake began to sketch passive ly taking in names and quirks.

Tenya Iida, Quirk Engine

Ochako Uraraka, Quirk Zero Gravity

Mashirao Ojiro, Quirk Tail

Denki Kaminari, Quirk Electrification

Eijiro Kirishima, Quirk Hardening

Koji Koda, Quirk Anivoice

Rikido Sato, Quirk, Sugar Rush

Mezo Shoji, Quirk Dupli-Arms

Kyoka Jiro, Quirk Earphone Jack

Hanta Sero, Quirk Tape

Fumikage Tokoyami, Quirk Dark Shadow

Shoto Todoroki, Quirk Half-Cold Half-Hot

Toru Hagakure, Quirk Invisibility

Katsuki Bakugou, Quirk Explosions

Izuku Midoriya, Quirk Power Up

Momo Yaoyorozu, Quirk Creation

'_Wait_' he looked up as they all stared at him

"Dude, we were calling to you but you were into whatever you were doing. Lucky Yaoyorozu said she would go" Kaminari said with a slight grin "oh my bad" he quickly closes his sketchbook while walking to the front of the class

"HI my name is Jake Finn, and before you ask, yes I am from America. My quirk is called Energize, It allows me to do three things. Power up my body with energy, expel the energy in physical constructs forming from my hands though it is highly limited to whip like tendrils and a few others that I haven't perfected, and infuse other objects and myself with it but only in the form of a concussive blast. If I push my quirk too far it begins to harm my body first my nose bleeds while it slightly burns my skin. Then I get headaches and my ears begin to bleed. Lastly when I push it too far my skin will flake off like ash while my eyes bleed." Jake sighs as he explains his slightly complex quirk. "Oh! My hair and nail grow faster when I use my quirk, and my hobby is sketching"

After that the bell rung and they all left

The first day at UA was finished and boy was it wild

* * *

**Well There it is. So tell me what you think!**

**Also I will Be delaying the first hero class for a bit to get more Character bonding.**

**If you have any questions about Jake's Quirk or Kia's Quirk Just ask.**

**Runic out**


	3. True Friends

For the rest of the week UA felt like a normal school. He had become part of Midoriya's friend group Which consisted of Iida, Uraraka, and -with some nagging from Jake- Kia. She stayed quiet except when Talked to, so Jake actively tried to bring her into conversations.

Back to the present, It was the weekend and as such they had the day off, but Jake had nothing to do. He sighed, staring at his ceiling. Then his phone went off.

M-Hey guys you busy?

F-No, actually I have nothing to do.

U-Same

I-Not particularly, why do you ask Midoriya?

M-Well I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out this weekend?

U-I would Love too!

I-I as well would enjoy spending time with my friends.

J-I'm down, Kia you gonna go too?

K-sure, where are we going

M-I was thinking about the mall or something similar.

U-Thats a great Idea!

I-How about we meet there in about an hour?

J-sounds like a plan.

* * *

Jake walked along with Midoriya and Kia. they met on the train, as all of them live in the same area. At the moment Jake was teasing Midoriya on how if he tried to ask a question like that to them in person he would have been a stuttering mess.

"Jake, stop! I get it" Midoriya sounded like he was whining but he had a small grin. MIdoriya was in simple shorts and a t-shirt. Jake was in a blue hoodie with some Jeans. "Okay, okay, I'll stop" Jake was grinning like a madman. He turned back towards Kia who was wearing Jeans and a simple T-shirt.

"What are you looking forward to doing?" He asked

Kia looked at him blankly "not sure." came her simple reply. Jake faced forward again as he frowned '_not a single change in her, but she seems more open than at the beginning of the week._' Jake sighed "That's fine." He said "we'll show you some cool things!" Midoriya Chimed in.

"Midoriya don't instantly take us to the hero shop" Jake teased Midoriya turned to him and pouted "Fine I won't" He lowered his voice "Right away, at least." Jake sighed at the last comment.

As they got closer they could see people walking in and out of the building. But two figures stood in front of the building. One had a bob of brown hair while the other had neatly combed blue hair. "Uraraka! Iida! Over Here!" Midoriya calls out as he slightly jogs up to them. Jake and Kia Slightly Pick up the Pace to keep up with him.

Uraraka Turns towards Them and with a big smile waves back "Hey guys!" "I hope we didn't Keep you waiting too long." Midoriya said "Nonsense I believe we've only been here for a few minutes" Iida said with his robotic arm movements.

"Well let's get going" Jake said. They all nodded and turned to walk into the mall. They Began to wander around Going Shop to shop. They went to an arcade, clothing shop, a hero merch shop, and a couple other places. They were now on their way to the food court to get lunch.

Jake turned towards Kia "Is there a particular shop you want to go to after lunch?" Kia looked at him before thinking a bit "A mechanics shop would be preferable, I've been needing more parts." At first her tone felt flat but if you listened closely you could hear a faint bit of joy at the prospect of going to mechanic shop.

"Then We'll go after lunch!" Uraraka said.

"I would also like to go there. I need to look at engine attachments for possible upgrades." Iida Said.

Midoriya Smiled "Seem like a plan"

Kia stared at them. They all looked so genuine in her Hobbie she picked up because of her quirk. '_These people are so nice to me, it's a nice change._' She let a small smile form on her lips. Then an arm wrapped around her shoulder She looked to the owner to see a face she hoped to never see again "Hello there Kia" He spoke in english.

Uraraka, Iida, and Midoriya Knew some english midoriya a bit more because of All Mights time in america but his voice was low and hard to hear. Kia then switched over to English "Hello Aaron" Her voice became more Cold, Distant. This did not go unnoticed by Jake who was following the conversation closely.

Aaron swapped over to chopy Japanese but was understandable enough to The others "Old friend We want Catch up." It was understandable enough "It's nice to meet one of Kia's friends, I am Tenya Iida From U.A. High!" Iida Said his arms waving around robotically. At the mention Of U.A. Jake Saw a tinge of anger from Aaron befor Kia spoke "You guys Go ahead I'll Catch up" Her voice was quieter than normal.

"Okay if you say so" Uraraka Said

"We'll See you there" Midoriya Said

Iida just nodded As Aaron And Kia walked off one way and His friends the other they turned back "Jake you coming?" Midoriya asked "I'm Gonna wait for Kia" They all look at each other before Iida speaks "If you Insist Jake"

When they were out of his sight Jake began to head the direction Kia and Aaron went.

* * *

Aaron guided Kia between two shope his arm around her shoulder. Kia was nervous the last time she interacted with Aaron he and the rest of her school would bully her because of her quirk.

Aaron shoved Kia to the ground violently when she hit the ground she looked up at him his eyes filled with anger. How the Hell did _you_ get into U.A.!" He said as he clenched his hands into fists. "I took the exam," She replied Dryly His anger flared up before he Kicked her, knocking her onto her elbows and knees.

Kia felt memories rising, The attacks, name calling, insults, demoralizing her of her dreams, and the fake friends. All of it came back and she shook with fear, before all that Jake, Uraraka, Midoriya, Iida, and the rest of Class 1-A have done for her-witch was insanely more than anyone over in the states did for her-she looked up at Aaron with a bit more confidence then she would have a year and a half ago.

"Did you just come here to attack me because you couldn't be a hero?" She said a slight amount of anger welling up in her voice. "What was that?" Aagron's anger welled up before he kicked her stomach. He then goes to punch her before the dark is lit up with an eerie blue light. Aaron turned his head to see Jake standing at the other end, his hand glowing blue along with the jagged crack like pattern of his energy going up the right side of his body before making his Right eye glow the same blue. The shadows over him only made the energy more visible.

"I suggest you stop right now," Jake said, his voice cool with an underlying tone of anger. Aaron snarled "why would you defend a Machine!" Aaron asked "That is not a machine," Jake says, his glowing eye flaring up "That is my friend. Now I am going to ask you to leave as I feel kind though I _should_ call the cops for this. I will give you a chance to walk away." Jake said "But I want you to apologize for _anything_ and _everything_ you have ever done to her." Aaron snarled at that "she doesn't deserve an apology; she is a _machine_ _not a human_."

Kia began to zone them out she heard a couple more voices but couldn't distinguish them. She pulled herself against the wall enough to curl up. She breathed heavily. '_Damn it, even now I can't stand up for myself!_' She pulled her legs to her chest as all the voices of the past came back.

'**Stupid machine. You shouldn't be allowed to be here this is for **_**Humans. **_**Machines can't be **_**heros**_**. Stop trying already.'**

**Y̶̧̢̦̭̩̯̝̫̰̤̠̫̫̠̺̆̐͒̎̆̒͗̅̆ͅǑ̵̱̝͐͝͝͝Ų̶͍̩̟͓͙͖͎̤̪̱͔͖̔̌̎͑̿̓͘͠ͅ ̵̞̹̫͍͍̺̮̮̟̞̪̠͚̱͛͑̈́́̑̿͋̀̚̚͘͝Ą̴̯̯̼̬̳͎̘͔̜̲̠̬̹̳͔͇̈́̊̕͘R̶͖̩̗̹͉̓̍̅̑̈́͆́͑́̏̾̆̍̿͠Ę̷̗̙̲͖̭̻͓̙̈́͆̓̾̒̓͂̾̈̒͛̅͂͊̑̕̚N̴̢̥̱̠̲̰̗͇͎̹̟̟̠̜̾̽͠'̷̲͔͙̜̙̠̦͎͎̫̫̻̈͊̽̀̂́Ţ̵̻̟̦̺̭̳̃̓̽̒̌̀̊͛̉̈́́͜ ̴̱̺̠̙̫̼̱͊͊́̽̊̆̀̀̔̊̚͝͝Ḩ̴̲̣̱̘̘͚́̕Ų̸̛͍̱̬̼̹̬̻̻̬̣̈́̎̅̽̈́̃͐̀̓̋͘̕͠͝M̵̡̠̜̬̙̟̭̫͈̯̋̿͌͒̍͆̈͗͆̇͛̃̈́͝͝ͅA̷̛̤̻̝̪͔͉͋̽͛̉̈́̈́͊̈̾̈́͐̃͗͘̕͝Ñ̶͔͉͒̕!̶̧̛͉̤͖̘̹̳̇̆̍̔̂̈́͝͠**

Her breath became raged as all she could hear were these taunts and much worse. She tried to curl in further. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and her head snapped up in shock, and slight fear.

She sees Jake, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida.

"Hey, you okay" Jake was looking at her with his hand on her shoulder. She looked at all of them before nodding "yes I'm fine" . They seemed hesitant to accept it, and Jake knew it was an absolute lie. "How about I take you home?" Jake asks She node as she stands up.

"No you guys keep hanging out or head home," he glances at Kia who was looking at the ground "I- I Think she just needs a little space" the other hesitantly nods as Jake guides her to the station. "You don't have to walk me home" Kia said '_he's probably just trying to get something from me, like everyone else who was kind to me_' Jake sighed "you're right I don't have too, but I _want_ too" he looked at her as they walked.

"I might know exactly how you feel, but I have an idea." Jake said Kia looked at him '_no you don't, you're so cheerful your life is much better than me_' Kia thinks "I was involved in an incident back home that got me ousted from everything . No one wanted anything to do with me, _they were scared_. So I have an idea, so please talk to us, me, Iida, Uraraka, and Midoriya are your friends."

Kia looked at him in shock before they fell into a silence for most of the train ride. Finally they reached her home "Kia" Jake said and she turned to face him and as she did so she was embraced in a hug, which was a shock to her. When was the last time besides her parents hugged her? "I don't know what you're thinking, but We won't hurt you as those have before, so please if you need to talk just tell us" He released her from the hug giving her a bright smile "see you at school" He asked all she could do was nood, as she was still processing what he said.

And with that he was off. '_The sincerity in his voice. . . was a nice change_' She turned words on the door before opening it "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" a woman with the same Brass hair as her looked at her then glanced at a clock "you're home early" a man with brown hair and blue eyes that had black likes moving around at sharp geometric angles. "Sweetie , are you okay?" he saw a look in her eyes that they knew all too well.

"Yes, in fact I'm more than okay" tears began to roll down her cheeks "I think I found _true_ friends!" at that moment Her parents embraced her in a hug happy for their daughter.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long school was a pain and my cousin got brain cancer so i've been dealing with that. But I love how this chapter turned out!**

**Anyways I need to focus a bit more on the original cast(In my opinion) so I'll try to do that.**

**Side note: I think the frog on the masked singer Is Alfonzo from AFV as the weeks the frog preformed the show did reruns (sorry I've been watching a bit more TV than usual)**

***fades out of the realm***

**Peace out!**


	4. Costumes and Midoriya's first trial

All of class 1-A were excited today was Hero Basic Training. And to make it better it was taught by ALL MIGHT. FRICKIN ALL MIGHT. Jake was giddie he clenched his fist before raising it up. "This is gonna be awesome!" but first he had to get through all the other classes beefor it.

Jake felt as if the day couldn't go any slower. He had kept an eye on Kia though after the incident at the mall she became more open to class especially Midoriya, uraraka iida, and himself. Most of the classes were the same as any school but a pro hero taught them. But it was fun to watch Midoriya fanboy over every hero.

Finally it was time for basic hero training.

"**I AM HERE"** Suddenly the door burst open revealing All Might learning through the door frame. "**COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!"** Jake's eyes widened at this the presence all might gave off, was inspiring to say the least.

"It's really all might!"

"He is a teacher this year!"

"Look he's in his silver age costume!"

Jake toned out the rest of the class and solely focused on All Might. Jake was amazed he was in the presence of one of if not _the_ greatest hero of all time, and he was going to teach them!

"**All right, welcome to your most important course here at U.A.! This Class will mold you into promising pros!"** All might then take a dramatic pose causing Jake to nearly laugh at the goofiness. "**Now we're wasting time, let's get right into it!" **He turned to the class holding a card reading 'Battle'.

Bakugo's attention with this simple gesture He snarled "Battle…" "Training," Midoriya said moments later. All Jake could wonder is _how_, how was that perfectly timed? Eh doesn't matter.

"**And for that you'll need THESE!"** All Might extravagantly Turned towards the wall where four columns moved out with twenty numbered cases corresponding to a student's seat.

The class cheareed "COSTUMES!" All Might's smile Widened at this. "**I want you all to meet at ground beta!"** And with that All Might Sped off as the class rushed for their hero Costumes Except for Midoriya who was clutching his bag with a smile. And with that they left to go change.

* * *

Midoriya was rushing out as all the other Students had already left and headed towards ground beta. Midoriya could hear All Might's booming voice from within the tunnel. "**Ladies and Gentlemen they say the clothes make the hero and you truly look like heros!"** Midoriya Finally Exited the tunnel.

All might have studied him before internally sighing '_once a fanboy, always a fanboy_.' Midoriya Looked at everyone's hero costumes and was amazed by everyone. The Uraraka saw him. "Hey Deku!" She moved towards him "your costume looks Amazing, and very Practical!" Midoriya turned to her only to feel his face flush "U-uh Thanks" His voice studied "your costume looks nice too. I'm guessing you're going for a space theme?" Uraraka Sighed "Yea but I wish I had Specified more it's way too tight."

"Ay Midoriya Nice costume!" He saw Jake And Kia Walking up to him.

Jake's costume consisted of grey cargo pants with neon blue highlights He had a Black utility belt on. His pants were tucked into black combat boots. He had a skin tight sleeveless shirt that was black with Neon blue highlights that would start at his sides before moving towards the front of him then would slightly angle down. He had fingerless gloves on his hands as well. He had a black mask that would cover the lower part of his face and Aviator goggles with Neon blue lenses that were currently resting on his forehead.

"Whoa, Jake your costume looks great!" Midoriya praised "Eh could change a few things" Jake shrugged. He looked to his right "Midoriya your costume is simple and function focused, it suits you well." Midoriya looks over too see Kia in her hero costume-though if she hadn't spoken it would have taken him longer to know who it was- her costume consisted of a skintight bodysuit that was white in color with some black mostly on her torso. She had borne gauntlets that go to her elbows. She also had Bronze boots that went to her knees. She had a bronze chestplate and matching backpack? Whatever it was, it was a little bulky. She had a

The head part of the costume consisted of a continuation of her costume but black on the front and back which would connect to the black on the chest and back. And white on the sides which would connect to the white on her arms and shoulders. The face part has no signs of eye holes or mouth or anything and it is all would completely cover her head. "Whao Kia what's going on with the face mask of your costume? How did you even get that on?" Uraraka decided to speak up. "Actually it was a regular jumpsuit but the head portion just materialized! It was so cool!"

All Might decided it would be wise to start the lesson before any more time was lost.

"**Now shall we begin?"** All Might looked over the students noting that each of them were here. Suddenly Iida's hand shot up "Sir, this appears to be the city used for the entrance exam. Does that mean we will be doing city maneuvers?" All Might turned to the armoured teen. "**Not quite, instead we will go ahead two steps. Indoor battle training! Most Villain battles are seen outdoors, but statistically speaking the most heinous villains are more likely to appear indoors."** All Might brings his hand to his chin.

"**Between confinement, house arrest, and black market deals, In our hero society, the most dastardly villains lurk indoors! Now you'll be split into teams of two and then assigned a role Heros or villians!" **Asui tilted her head to the side with her finger on her chin. "So no basic training?" All might give a light laugh "**Practical Experience will teach you the basics!" **Jake looked at her "Think of it as learning to swim, for someone who's quirk has nothing to do with water. For me My uncle picked me up and threw me into the deep end! But when he saw i was having trouble he came in to make sure I didn't die" Jake had a smile on his face while recounting the memory.

All Might smiled at Jake analogy "**That is a good way of putting it, but there is one difference to this than the entrance exam. You will be facing each other not disposable robots, but each other." **

"What determines victory?" yaoyorozu asked.

"How much can I beat up the other team?" Bakugo said with a vicious grin on his face.

"Are you threatening expulsion like Mister Aizawa?" Uraraka asked nervously.

"How will we determine teams?" Iida questions with his arm raised.

"How many gadgets are we allowed to use?" Kia asked fiddling with her gauntlet.

"**ONE AT A TIME MY QUIRK ISN'T SUPER HEARING!" **All Might says rather loud though not quite a shout. All Might then brings out a sheet of paper. Midoriya looked at it '_A script_' but his inner ramblings were cut off by All Might. "**Here's the deal! The Villains are hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout, and the heros have to take care of it! The heros have limited time to either capture both the villains or the weapon. The villains have to hold the villians off for the time limit or capture the heros." **All Might then Picks up two boxes "**your battle partners will be decided by. . . drawing lots!"**

Iida was dumb founded by this. "Is this really the best way?!" Midoriya turned towards him "It makes sense as Pro Heros have to make teams at the scene with on choice in partners." Iida looked at him before nodding. "I see… I apologize for getting ahead. my mistake" All MIght raised his Fist "**Its fine, now let's get started!" **

Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka

Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji

Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu and Mina Ashido

Team D: Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugo

Team E: Jake Finn and Kia Arleth

Team F: Rikido Sato and Koji Koda

Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro

Team H: Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami

Team I: mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure

Team J: Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero

All might then Put the balls randomly into two boxes labeled Hero and Villain. "**All right let's see who will be first!"** All Might The Plunged his fists into the boxes and rifled around for a bit. "**Up first are teams A and D!"** Bakugou seemed satisfied as he glared at Midoriya while Midoriya looked nervous.

* * *

After a bit The two teams were stationed at their respective starting places. Bakugo and Iida stood in the room with the bomb Bakugou standing waiting for the start while Iida walked to the weapon.

"Whether or not this is training we should assume the persona of a villain, as much as I loathe to do so." Iida stated while rapping his knuckles against the weapon noting that it was paper mache.

"Hey four eyes Deku has a quirk" Bakugo asked his voice was terrifyingly low

"Yes, did you notice his monstrous strength during 's apprehension test?" Iida said speaking rather caustousl.

'_So he's been lying to me all these years?_' Bakugo snarled rage filling his features "Damn you _Deku_" the word was spoken with un ending rage.

With Uraraka and Midoriya they were looking at the blueprint of the building trying to come up with a plan. "Man, I'm glad All Might isn't threatening expulsion like !" Uraraka said joyfully then she turned to Midoriya and he was making a rather strange face.

"What's with the weird face?" Uraraka asked while turning to the shaking boy.

"Well it's just that we're up against Kacchan… and Iida… be better be on guard during this test." He says looking at the ground "He's the one who bullied you right?" Uraraka asked tilting her head slightly

"Yeah, he may be a jerk, but he's amazing… his confidence, his quirk… he's just stronger than me in every way." Midoriya looked up with determination filling his eyes as he put his mask on. "But _that's_ why I don't wanna lose to him. To prove to myself to him that I can be a hero"

Uraraka looked at him before smiling "So you kinda like fated rivals?" Midoriya began to stammer but Uraraka interrupted him "I think you have more than proved yourself on being a hero" She turned to him giving him a playful punch on the shoulder "Remember you saved me during the entrance exam while everyone else ran away, You the most hero out of everyone here." She gave him a big smile.

Midoriya had tears in his eyes before wiping them away while blushing furiously at the complement. "Thank you Uraraka" at that moment All Might Spoke up "**BATTLE TRIAL, START!"**

* * *

**I wanted to continue but then I saw how long this was getting anyway. Next chapter Deku and Bakugo's first battle will begin! I am getting really hype about this. We are finally getting into some of the more action based plots! Anyway I Hope you are all doing well with what's going on in the world. But doing school work at home is really weird, anyway I've been rambling also I would love to hear any recommendations or Ideas it will help me come up with some of my own!**

**Runic out!**


	5. The end of the battle training

The rest of Class 1-A stood in the observation room watching the preparing teams "**Watch them closely and take not for your turn!"** All Might lifted up a clip board to take notes for their grade. '_**Young Midoriya you're just another student here and as such I can't give you special treatment**_' Jake watched with bated breath he saw the tension between Bakugo and Midoriya, he was familiar with that.

* * *

Midoriya and Uraraka had successfully snuck into the building through a window. "Careful lots of blind spots" Midoriya whispered, receiving a nod from Uraraka. '_I still can't regulate One for All, 100% would probably kill them so we will just have to rely on Uraraka's Zero Gravity and my natural strength_' No one could tell because of his mask but he was a nervous wreck.

They continued walking down the hallways winding and careful not to make a sound. Suddenly Bakugo came rushing around a corner launching an explosion at the Hero team. Midoriya reacted quickly and dodged, taking Uraraka with him.

Bakugo looked at him '_He shouldn't have escaped that unscathed… what the hell_' Bakugo looked at the uninjured Midoriya in confusion. Meanwhile in the observation room Kirishima was complaining about how a sneak attack is unmanly. "You're all ignoring something" Kia spoke up When Midoriya Dodged Green lightning flashed around him speeding him up helping him _completely _dodge the attack, with the speed Bakugou was moving he should have _grazed_ him at least." When she pointed this out the others looked back at him in shock "doesn't he have no control over his quirk?" Ashido asked '_**hmm inturiging**_' All might began to pay closer attention to his protege

Midoriya rose from the ground to face Bakugo who had a confused look on his face before snarling. "So were you lying about having no control over your quirk" He launched another explosion this time catechin midoriya destroying his hood completely. "What?" Midoriya was confused but he quickly turned to Uraraka "Quickly go find Iida" She stood and nodded before beginning to run deeper into the building.

Bakugo snarled "Fine ignore me, I can't cause too much damage without being disqualified" He readeid his next attack. "I'LL ONLY MESS YOU UP ENOUGH TO NOT BE DISQUALIFIED!" Bakugo reared back his attack 'If I'm Right he should lead with a right hook' and as if midoriya's thought brought forth the action Bakugo launched a fiery right hook at him.

Suddenly Midoriya Crapped Bakugo's wrist before twisting so his back was against the living bomb the Midoriya threw him over his shoulder. '_Did Deku predict my moves_?!' Bakugo had the wind knocked out of him when he hit the ground.

MIdoriya had a determined look on his face as he stared at Bakugo. "Kacchan you almost _always_ lead with a right hook, I would know. I've analyzed heros, villians, and other people's quirks. Their flaws, strengths, unusual uses all in my notebook." Midoriya righted his stance to be standing at his full height. "The one _you_ blew up and threw out the window, but I'm no longer you punching! Nor am I a worthless Deku. The name Deku WILL BE THE NAME OF A HERO!" Midoriya shouted as Bakugo growled at him. Down the Hall Uraraka heard him shout and blushed lightly 'Did he say that because of what I said about the Nickname?' she cut these thoughts out of her mind to focus on the trial in front of her.

Bakugou flew forward and delivered a kick towards Midoriya's head as it connected he brought his hands up. As the smoke cleared bakugou saw the caputape was nearly around his ankle. '_Good thing I read through my notebooks. Knowing Kacchan he will rage and charge me_' suddenly Bakugo blasted forward as midoriya diced out of the way. '_His usual right hook! I had him but time to show what I'm made of!_' Midoriya takes a deep breath calming his nerves pushing back his nervousness allowing him to take in the situation better. Iida was saying something to Bakugo through their com but bakugou turned him off.

In that moment midoriya saw a moment where he could break off combate and rethink his plan so he did, he booked it down the hall. "GET BACK HERE DEKU! It must have been fun hiding your quirk from me, laughing at me behind my back. BRING IT ON WITH OR WITHOUT A QUIRK I'LL STILL CRUSH YOU!" Midoriya sighs. He figured Bakugo would be pisse about him having a quirk now, but is this mad? Jeez

'_Bakugo came straight for me and ignored Uraraka, it should have been Iida to be the attack with his superior mobility, or if both of them came at us from the start our chances of winning would have been very low. If Uraraka can capture the weapon then we have a chance, I just have to distract Kacchan long enough for her to g\touch the bomb. I just need to look out for his palms_' MIdoriya remembers back at his old school how he told Bakugo he didn't want to compete. '_I. . . TAKE IT ALL BACK!_'

* * *

Uraraka Peeked around the pillar to see Iida standing in the middle of the room with the weapon. '_Found ya, now to stay hidden until Deku shows up_' Iida was currently mumbling "Bakugo has a… Natural cause for making trouble making this exercise perfect for him. I guess I must also take to my role" Iida raised his hand to his face and as he lowered it he released an 'evil' laugh. "I AM THE ULTIMATE EVIL" he was almost shouting.

Uraraka Tried to hold in a laugh at the face Iida was making, and failed revealing herself to the 'Villian'. "Ah, Uraraka You've arrived. I Calculated as much Since Bakugo ran off, but if you have noticed I have removed every object that you could use your quirk on!" Iida let out another attempt at a Villain's laugh. Uraraka lifted her hand to her ear piece to contact Deku.

* * *

MIdoriya was contemplating a way to defeat Bakugo when he heard Urarakas voice from the communicator. "Deku" She spoke to see if he could hear her. "Yes Uraraka" Midoriyas voice was calm when he was actually slightly panicking on the inside. "I found the weapon but Iida found me, sorry" She said apologetically Midoriya began to think "Hey Uraraka where are you?" He asked "Center of the Fifth floor" Midoriya looked up at the ceiling '_Right above me!_'

'_We only have a little time left and if the cloak runs out it's their win!_' "I'm all loaded up" Bakugo's voice cut through Midoriya's inner ramblings. Why aren't you using it? Are you mocking me!" Bakugos voice raised a little bit but not enough to be shouting. Midoriya used the breathing Technique Jake taught him at the entrance exam before looking at Bakugo "I'm not afraid of you anymore" Bakugo continued to glare at Midoriya "Guessing you know this from all your stalking but my palms secrete a nitroglycerin-like substance allowing me to create explosions in my palms.

Bakugo raised his gauntlet And pulled back on the lever of the gauntlets. "Assuming they honored mydesinge's requests this gauntlet has been storing that fluid" Bakugo Snarled At Midoriya "**Young Bakugo stop right now, you're going to kill him!"** all Might shouted through the speakers "He'll be fine as long as he dodges "Midoriya you got this!" MIdoriya Heard Jake shout through all might's microphone, then Bakugo Pulled the pin.

The green lightning covered midoriya as he raised his right hand, his ring and middle finger curled behind his thumb, he then grabbed his wrist to hold it in place. As the explosion traveled down the hall-witch to midoriya it felt like hours- He waited keeping his breath steady, his focus sharpened. At the last possible second his quirk flared up around his fingers Before a scream was heard "SMASH!" The camera went on the fritz as the rest of class 1-A watched with bated breath.

Jake stared at the screen some of his classmates still slightly shocked from his shout for Midoriya. "I thought this was just practice!?" Kirishim was almost yelling. It took all of Jake's self control to not rush out there to see if his friend was dead, but he had faith in Midoriya, Then the camr's feed returned. There stood Midoriya, his right hand still held within his left, the right arm of his costume completely gone. Everything behind Midoriya was completly unscated besides the windows. The class could tell that his fingers were broken MIdoriya stumbled before squaring his stance.

"So you finally used your quirk, now I can beat you at your strongest." Bakugo looked almost feral but behind that he was shocked that the most his attack did was leave a few burn marks on his costume. "They" Midoriya took a shaky breath "gave you _that_" The two stared each other down as All MIght spoke up "**Bakugo if you use that attack again your team will be disqualified"** Bakugo made a sound signaling he understood before the two continued thier stare down.

* * *

*earlier*

Uraraka dashed forward using her quirk of herself, this was her chance to get the bomb and win the match. "I will not allow it!" Iida shouted then Uraraka hoped over Iida shocking him "You can use your Quirk on yourself!?" "Release!" Uraraka said as she brought her hands together and then began to fall towards the weapon.

Suddenly Iida sped up and grabbed the weapon and moved it out of the way and Uraraka his the floor before rolling to a stop against the wall.

Back with Midoriya and Bakugo, Bakugo began to move. He charged forward Midoriya went for a non-powered up punch but Bakugo blasted over him and launched an explosion towards Midoriya's back. "Uraraka where are you?" "Oh you're ignoring me eh?" Bakugo tried to get Midoriya's attention but he kept it focused on Uraraka "The window by the Pillar got it, now just wait for my signal you'll know it when you see it."

* * *

In the observation room Todoroki spoke up "He used the first explosion to feint and simultaneously change his attack, then Immediately followed it up with a second explosion."

Yaoyorozu nodded as she spoke up "He doesn't seem like one to think but that technique was fairly intricate" Kaminari sighed "Damn he's good." Jake then spoke up "Don't count Midoriya out just yet, Bakugo may be naturally talented at combate but little green over there is a thinker, If there's a problem he will find a way around or through it." All might glanced at Jake as he spoke before returning his attention back to the fight.

* * *

Bakugo Just slammed Midoriya Into the ground after delivering a right hook to his side. Midoriya stood up and backed away to try and give him time to prepare for his plan. "WHY HAVE YOU STOPPED USING YOUR QUIRK! YOU"RE MOCKING ME! EVER SINCE WE WERE KIDS1" Bakugo shouted at Midoriya "you're Wrong" Midoriya said "I KNOW YOUR LOOKING DOWN ON ME!" Midoriya looked up at him "It's because you're so awesome I wanna beat you!" midoriya began to raise his voice.

They began to charge each other "I WANNA WIN! I WANNA BEAT YOU, YOU IDIOT!" MIdoriya shouted, cocking his arm back, green lightning flaring around his body.

Bakugo snarled "STOP LOOKIN' AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU DAMN NERD!"

"DETROIT" MIdoriys arm gave off a shockwave as power charged up in it "**BOTH OF YOU STOP THI-"** All MIght began "URARAKA NOW!" Midoriya shouted "Okay!" Uraraka then threw herself onto a pillar.

"SMASH!" Bakugo's explosion got a direct hit, but Midoriya had changed the angle of his punch so it was an upward strike launching a huge gust of wind blowing apart the ceiling Up in the room with the weapon the pillar Urarak was holding broke off "Improvised Special move, COMET HOME RUN!" Uraraka shouted as she swung the pillar She then removed her gravity as she hoped over Iida Landing on the weapon "N-NO!" Iida screamed.

All Might was shocked before she spoke into his Microphone "**Hero team… WIIINS!"** Bakugo stared at Midoriya in shock "from the start, YOU'VE BEEN MOCKING ME FROM THE START!" Bakugo yelled at him. The smoke cleared enough for him to see Midoriya's broken arm. "I didn't want to use it, but at the start it activated in it's own.: The smoke cleared showing Midoriya's pained face. "But I Noticed it it didn't hurt me, I'm closer to controlling this power, but I still have none." Bakugo then saw his left arm which he had used to block his attack

Midoriya stumbled a bit before he rose up barely conscious. Bakugo looked shocked at midoriya like his whole view of him had been shattered then half heartedly but back together. Medical boots rushed out to Midoriya when they got there he stumbled into the stretcher before finally passing out from pain.

Bakugo looked at his right hand '_he read me like an open book he knew what I was gonna do the moment I took one step_' Bakugo began to breathe faster. '_In other words, even in a full on fight I TOTALLY LOST TO DEKU_' Bakugo was full on hyperventilating Suddenly A large hand rested on his shoulder "**Lets head back Bakugo, time for you're grading. Weather you win or lose you can come out ahead by learning from the experience"**

* * *

***Time Skip after Yaoyorozu explains why Iida was the M.V.P and Todoroki Destroys the other Team because I am Lazy and It felt regurgitated***

* * *

Jake was Walking through the Halls of the Building With Kia When they reached the weapon Kia turned towards him. "All right We're up against Jiro and Kaminari, did I get their names right?" Jake Smiled "Yup, So we have to worry about electricity and shockwaves… I'm at a loss here. My quirk is more suited for mobility, a small space like this is not suitable for my fighting style." Kia sighed "I'm a little worried that Kaminari will overload my tech but I haven't found the overload point yes so, Guess we'll find out."

Jake and Kia stayed Stationed with the weapon and waited for the 'Heros' to come to them. Kia set up a small turret at each door. Out of the pack on her back two-non lethal-cannons were protruding from her shoulders while she had her hands up ready for a fight. Jake was attached to the ceiling using his whips. He had blue crack flowing down his body and his eyes were glowing, but his hands were a solid blue.

After what felt like hours there were quiet sounds coming from a door. "Are you sure they are in here?" Kaminari asked "Positive I can hear their Breathing" Jiro responded. It went quiet and then the door was kicked open "1.3 million volts!" Was heard as the turrets went off Kia let loose a scream as all her gadgets turned off and she was unable to do anything As Jiro tied the capture tape around her.

"**Young Rosario and Young Kaminari Are Eliminated!"** Jiro Snapped back to where she left Kaminari-who was in his Idiot mode-and saw Jake standing there ready to charge her. Her ear Jack quickly went to her boot before launching a sound wave at Him keeping him in place as she backed up towards the weapon.

* * *

Inside the Observation room people were Idoly talking. "Man I totally Jake And Kia Had them" Uraraka Said to Iida. "It appears that this match leaned towards the Hero team." Iida said. Tsu brought her finger to her chin "though why didn't Jake go for Jiro?" "Maybe he already committed to the drop." Sero Said "I know how that feels" he lightly shuddered.

* * *

Jake watched as Jiro began to make her way to the bomb. He quickly tried to Launch a whip at her but it was too late she had touched the bomb. Jiro stopped using her quirk as her team was announced the winner. Jake looked over at Kia who hadn't moved since Kaminari shorsurcited her gear.

"Stuck there" He asked with a light smirk under his mask. "Yea I have a device that lowers the weight of all this stuff, makes it easier to move in" She sounded embarrassed. Jake helped her up after retrieving the turrets "Jeez you weren't kidding'" Jake had his mask down now and his goggles on his forehead. He looked at her with a sly smirk. "Maybe lay off the pastries" Kia looked at him very fast "WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?" She shouted as they walked behind Jiro who was helping Kaminari.

"You just risked your life, you're lucky I can't move" Kia grumbled. Jiro turned to look back at them "you know kia, you're a lot more lively when it's just you and him or someone else who is in your little friend group. Why is that?" Kia looked down "I've never been that good with people, but they easily got me to open up and are trying to get me to warm up to the rest of you."

Jiro looked at them and gave a soft smile "That's sweet" the rest of the walk back was quiet, and Jake didn't pay attention to who was the M.V.P but he was pretty sure it was Jiro. After a while by the end of the day Midoriya came back and the class swarmed him. Uraraka who had gotten back from doing a favor for a teacher, they were talking and Kaminari was hitting on Uraraka but she Ignored him when she saw Midoriya.

"Hey Deku, didn't you go to get healed?" she asked worriedly. "Yea, but I was too exhausted to get it fully healed. He then looked around the room "Where's Kacchan?" He asked. Kirishima then spoke up "you mean Bakugo?" Midoriya Nodded "He left just a bit ago." And he was gone. Jake sighed. He could get used to this. He suddenly felt a murderous aura. He slowly faced the direction it came from and saw Kia.

"Hey Jake, remember what you said after the battle training" He nodded "Sorry?" He said while grabbing his bag and running "GET BACK HERE!" Kia screamed her own bag on. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

* * *

**HEYO I feel really good about this chapter though I Jake and Kia's trail felt a little rushed, anyway things are gonna get exciting soon, The USJ arc is going to be **_**VERY**_ **different. But anyway I feel like my writing is getting better. I would greatly appreciate fight scean tips as I am not very good at those.**

**RUNIC OUT**

**P.S. stay safe**


	6. Iida takes Charge! And Evil Emerges!

Jake was walking towards U.A. when he saw a huge amount of reporters outside the gate. "The Heck?" He asked before shrugging and making his way through the crowd. The moment reporters saw him they began to ask him questions about All Might as a teacher. Jake just tried to shrug them off and vaguely answer their question. Then as he reached the gate a rather pushy reporter got um in his face with a microphone "What's it like having All Might as a teacher?"

Jake remembered a time when reporters staked out his house constantly wanting to ask him questions "I-I'm Gonna," Jake takes a shaky breath "gonna b-be late" With that he quickly walks onto campus. The shankly runs his hand through his missy brown hair, taking calming breaths as he walks to his class. He looked back to see Aizawa and Present Mic Trying to shoo them off before walking away.

Then he saw the reporter that got all up in his face try to enter the campus making the U.A. Barriers activate. Jake chuckles finally calmed down before hurriedly walking to class. He finally makes it to the classroom before walking in and sitting at his desk. Pulls out his sketchbook ad begins to sketch out two figures.

Jake's focus was suddenly broken when the whole class shouted "a normal school thing!" Jake looked at all of them when they were asking to be picked for something. Jake turned to Midoriya and poked his back with the eraser of his pencil. "Hey, Midoriya what's going on?" Midoriya turned to Jake. "we're picking a class President"Jake nods before looking around the class when Iida spoke up.

"Quite down everyone!" He shouts "I think we should decide who will be class president by a vote!" He is almost shouting. Tsu looks at him "We haven't known each other for long enough to get a good amount of trust." Tsu states "Yea and everyone will just vote for themselves!" Kirishima says. Iida then turns to them "that is precisely why those who get multiple votes are best suited for the job!" he says and they nod.

Iida then turns towards Aizawa "Is this an acceptable option ?" At that moment Aizawa was climbing into his sleeping bag and just nodded "whatever just get it done quickly." Iida nods at sets about getting it set up. Jake decided that iida would be the best fit due to his willingness to hold up rules, and his sense of honor of one's actions and most importantly his willingness to acknowledge his mistakes.

By the end of it Midoriya Had three votes. Yaoyorozu had two votes and so did he. Jake did a double take on the votes trying to make sure this was right. Iida looked over all the votes "We will need to have a tie breaker for vice president" He says noticing the tie. Jake spoke up "I think it should be yaoyorozu, as I'm always in my head. I actually have two examples of this, when we were introducing ourselves I wasn't paying attention and had to be nearly yelled at, and the second was earlier as I didn't know what was happening I had to ask Midoriya what was going on" everyone took a glance at midoriya who nodded shakily still shaken up from winning the 'election'

After he finished Aizawa spoke up "Alright then Midoriya is the class president and Yaoyorozu is the Vice-President." Midoriya stutters while Yaoyorozu just sighs while seeing the… shock and nervous face he was making. Iida looked bummed at winning but seemed happy knowing he had a vote.

Jake, Kia, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida were eating lunch and just talking. Midoriya was mentioning the amount of kids in the lunchroom. "I'm just a little worried about whether or not I can handle being class president." Midoriya states taking a bite of his food. Uraka looks a thim "You can do it" She states though Jake just held his hand out flat and tilted it side to side while looking at Midoriya.

"Worry not" Iida speaks up. "Midoriya, your grid and decisiveness in a pinch makes you perfectly suited for the position. That's why I voted for you" Midoriya Just looked at him when Uraraka looked at Iida "Didn't you wanna be the president too Iida? You got glasses and everything!" Uraraka says Kia gives a small laugh at her statement "Yea your hand was up like you were trying to be a lightning rod"

Iida picks up his cup. "Ambition and suitability are two diffrent matters. I humbly made the decision that I felt was correct." Uraraka and Midoriya looked at Iida "Humbly" Then Uraraka spoke up "The way you talk iida, Are you a rich kid?!" She had a big smile on her face. Iida was stunned at her bluntness at the topic. "I don't like people to know, so I try to hide it" Before he continued Jake glanced up from his sketchbook and said "I know what you mean about that" his voice was quite almost drowned out by the lunchroom.

He was about to go back to what he was doing when he saw they were looking at him. "You're a rich kid too?" Uraraka asked Jake just sighed and went back to sketching as he spoke "Yes but I prefer to not talk about it" His voice was cold and angry. This made the others do a double take as he has always been cheerful around them.

"Anyways" Iida said, "Yes I am, I come from a renowned hero family and I am the second son." He spoke up "Whoa cool!" Midoriya said looking at Iida. "Do you know of the turbo hero inginium?" he asked and midoriya got stars in his eyes as he spoke up. "Of course! He employs 65 sidekicks at his agency in tokyo! So you're.."He begins to mutter as Iida watched "how informed" he sated watching his friend go in a mumbling rant.

"Yes I am his brother!" iida speaks up pride in his voice."He's so frank about it!" Uraraka says. "He leads others with his unwavering adherence to the rules and regulations, a truly beloved hero!" he pushed his glasses back into place. "It is my admiration of my brother that led me to become a hero!" he looked back at Midoriya "though I realize I am not ready to lead anyone yet. As the superior candidate the role should go to you Midoriya." Iida says

Jake looks up "Let me stop you right there Iida. Midoriya does have these qualities, but lacks social skill." Midoriya scratches his neck with a small grin. "Iida you shouldn't sell yourself short. You are willing to hold up the rules, you have a strong sense of justice, and In my opinion one of your best qualities is your ability to accept you made a mistake and to take constructive criticism. That's why you got my vote, and why you would be better for the position in my opinion." Jake said with a smile

Jake turned to Midoriya "No offence by the way" Midoriya smiled "It's fine" Iida's smile he got from talking about his brother nearly became a massive smile from Jake's compliment. "Never seen you smile Iida, and now you're breaking out into this huge smile!" Iida looked at her "Is that so? I swear i do smile on occasion" he states, then the alarm goes off.

The entire lunchroom stops talking students standing up in Panic. "Level 3 security breach, All students evacuate in an orderly fashion." After the message stopped students began to rush out of the Lunch room. "What's level three!?" Iida asks an upperclassman "It means someone's infiltrated the building! It hasn't happened in my three years here!" the boy then took off running to the exit.

At this point almost all of the students were in Pandemonium making all students walking too slow or just standing still get swept up by the students Kia got shoved into Jake as they were swept away. Midoriya got shoved along While Iida was slammed into the window. He then saw the press in front of the building. 'It's only the press' he thought.

Iida tried to voice this to the other students but they kept shouting and shoving people. He then saw a flash of blue as Jake Pulled himself And Kia out of the crowd he then saw Uraraka and a plan formed in his mind. "Uraraka! Make me float!" He shouted she looked at him before nodding and just barely smacking his outstretched hand. As he floated he turned to Jake "Jake! I need you to fling me towards the exit!" Jake looked at him to the exit and nodded, moving his body so that more whips came out to hold Kia allowing him to use his left then wrapped one around Iida and flung him towards the exit.

He flew towards the exit landing above it in the same pose as an exit sign. 'make this short and concise' He grabbed a pipe above him. "EVERYTHING IS FINE!" he shouts making the students stop. "IT IS JUST THE PRESS! THERE IS NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT! THIS IS U.A. BEHAVE IN A WAY BEFITTING OF THIS INSTITUTION!" After that the students began to go back to what they were doing and the Media was escorted off site.

They are now back in class "go ahead Midoriya" Yaoyorozu says while Midoriya takes a calming breath "We would Like t-to choose the other student council members, but before that I need t-to say something." He said with less stuters than normal. "I believe that Iida is better suited to be class president."

Iida looked shocked at this as Midoriya continued "You all saw how well he led everyone in that crisis, that's why I think he is suited for the job." Kirishima spoke up "He really was Manly during that!" "Well if Midoriya says so then I don't see a problem in this" Kaminari spoke up. As the class agreed with Midoriya Iida stood up "I will accept the job then!" The class cheered Iida on as yaoyorozu outed a little.

Jake watched Iida then Looked down at his drawing, Inginium and a Iida in costume ran side by side the city blurring behind him. Jake smiled at this before closing his sketchbook. Giving Iida a big smile and a thumbs up.

* * *

Meanwhile in front of the school gate stood Nezu with most of the available staff. He sated down the disintegrated gate. "No normal member of the press could do this. Someone Instigated this whole affair... or do they intend to wage some great war? Nezu went silent after this. The rest of the saff just stared down the destroyed gate.

* * *

The next day class 1-A were in their seats as Aizawa spoke "For today's baisic hero training All Might, myself, and another teacher will be supervising you" Midoriya looked nervous. 'this time? So a special lesson?' Sero then raised his hand "What will we be doing?" Aizawa then pulled a card out of his pocket "Preparing you for disaster relief fromfires to floods to floods. Rescue Training."

Kaminari sighed "rescue huh, sounds like another rough day." he says Mina turned to him "Right!?" Kirishima Brought his fist up "Come on this is what being a hero is all about! I'm so pumped!" he said "I'll be right at home in a flood. Ribbit" Tsu said thoughtfully. Aizawa sent them a glare, and with that single glare all of the students were sitting quietly and respectfully.

"I was not done," he said frustrated. "It's up to you if you wear your costume, some of them may be ill suited for this kind of thing." then pushes a button causing the shelves that hold their hero suit to extend. "The training site is a bit remote so we will be taking a while to get there. That's all. Go get ready." Midoriya clenched his fist filled with confidence.

They all stood outside as they were walking. Uraraka noticed that Midoriya had on the gym uniform. "Hmm, why aren't you wearing your costume, Deku?" Shasked as Midoriya looked at her 'My costume didn't make it out of battle training in one piece. Though the school's support company is repairing it so I just gotta wait." Then Iida began to blow into a whistle.

"Line up according to your I.D. numbers and fill up the seats in an orderly fashion!" Iida says loudly. Jake chuckles at this startling the two next to him. "When did you get here!" Uraraka says pointing at him accusingly "just now, let's hurry before Iida scolds us while waving his arms like a robot." They were now on the bus with an upset Iida "It was this kind of bus" He said looking at the ground. Tsu turns towards Midoriya "I generally say what's on my mind, Midoriya" He turned to her "Oh! What is it Asui?" he asks "Call me Tsu" she says "S-sorry!" Your quirk resembles All Mights." She says, causing Midoriya to become nervous. "W-w-what! I-I never r-really noticed!" he said Chuckling nervously.

"Hold up Tsu All Might doesn't break his bones when he uses it." he says "Though a strength enhancing quirk is awesome! You can do a lot of awesome stuff with it." He then holds his left arm out and it hardens up to his elbow. "Not like my hardening, I'm good at fighting, but it's rather boring." Midoriya then chimed in "Actually I think your quirk is awesome, and more than enough to go pro!" He says

Jake let out a small laugh "Being flashy isn't all that good, especially when your quirk tells your opponent when you're using it!" He says activating his quirk in his right arm giving a small laugh. "Though If we are talking about strong and cool? That'd be Todoroki and Bakugo" Ashido says. Tsu looks at her "But Bakugos too unhinged, he would never be popular" she says calmly.

Bakugo then stands up and looks at her "What did you say frog face!" He yells at her. "See" She points at Bakugo. Kaminari laughs 'We've barely known each other and you've made it abundantly clear that your personality is wet, flaming garbage'' Bakugo turns to him "Shut the hell up sparky!" Jake then spoke up "Be careful kaminari or '' He stopped and let out a small laugh trying to say the last word "Explode" Both him and Kaminari laugh as Bakugo aims his rage at Jake.

"The Hell was that Whiplash!" He shouts at the laughing boy. "Such vulgar conversation" Yaoyorozu Uraraka laughed "I think this is fun." Aizawa stood up "Quite down here." as they exited the bus and saw a huge domed building as they entered that saw a space themed hero standing on the top of the stairs.

"Every disaster you can imagine. I built this facility myself. I call it the unforeseen simulation joint!" the woman spoke up. Midoriya and Uraraka's faces lit up recognizing the hero "It's the space hero thirteen!" Midoriya cheerfully said. "She's a hero who does her best in rescue scenarios! I love thirteen!" Uraraka said cheerfully.

Aizawa walked up to thirteen "Where's All Might? I thought he was supposed to meet us here?" He asked "About that Eraserhead…" she raised her hand holding up three fingers. "It seems he just about reached his limit During his morning commute, He's currently resting in the break room." She said as Aizawa sighed "The height of irrationality" he looked at the class "Let's get started"

"Before we do I have one or two points.. or three… or four" she said while raising fingers. "As I am sure many of you are aware, my quirk is called black hole. It sucks in anything and turns it to dust." Midoriya then spoke up. "And you've used it to save countless people in all sorts of disasters." he said as Uraraka nodded vigorously. "Indeed…" Thirteen said while gazing over the students. "However, my power could easily kill. I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities" This made the students go quite.

"In our super-powered society, the use of quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. Though it may seem the system is a stable one, But we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to _die_" Thirteen said in a serious voice. "During Eraserheads quirk apprehension test you learned the upper limits of your quirk, and in All Might's battle training you saw how your quirks can be used to harm others." Thirteen saws as she spreads her arms out wide.

"This class will show you how you can use your quirk to _save_ people. Your powers are not meant to cause harm. I really hope that you leave here that you are meant to _save _people." She takes a bow. "Thank you, that is all." Aizawa sighed "now let's start" then a black swirl opened up and Aizawa's attention was taken.

Then out of the swirl a hand reached out seeming to pull it open further. He had hands all over him. Aizawa quickly snapped back to the students "HUDDLE UP AND DON'T MOVE!" he shouted at the students. "Thirteen protect the students!" His voice had lowered but was still loud enough for the students to still hear.

The portal stretched out even further allowing hordes of Villains to enter the plaza. Kirishima squinted at the Villains "What the heck are those? More robots like from the entrance exam." Aizawa brought down his goggles over his eyes. "Don't Move! Those are _Villians_!" The horde of villains only seemed to grow as more kept entering the area.

The portal seemed to form a head and spoke "Thirteen and Earaserhead is it? According to the staff schedule I received the other day… All Might was supposed to be here." Aizawa scoffed "Of course that was caused by Villians." The man with hands on his body then spoke up. "Where is he? We've come all this way and I brought all these playmates, and _All Might_ the _Symbol of Peace_ is not _Here_?" His voice sether with frustration.

He glared down the Heros and Heroes in Training. "Maybe some Dead Kids will Bring him here?" Little did the students know how close they would get to that truth.

* * *

**Damn a little over 3000 words I'm excited for the next chapter. I decided that Thirteen would be female as both voice actors for the anime are female, And the wiki said she was a female and as such she is. Also I try to focus on certain characters for certain parts such as when I focused on Iida when the "press broke onto campus" anyway I would like any ideas for more gadgets for Kia I have some but would like some more.**

**RUNIC OUT!**


	7. Taunting Death

Jake took a step back, eyes widening. These villains were here ready to kill them. His mind flashed back to a time he tried to forget. He was now on an observation tower nearly fifty stories tall. The windows were cracked and three men stood at the exit to the tower. Suddenly he felt a tug on him and saw Kia in her Hero costume he blinked and was suddenly back at the U.S.J. "We need to go." she said her voice wavering slightly.

As he turned to the exit pulling his goggles on and his mask up, he saw the mist villain appear "I won't allow that" he spoke stopping them from fleeing. Jake knew he missed some conversation while he was distracted. "Greetings we are the League of Villains, Forgive our audacity but we've invited ourselves into this bastion of Heroism, to end the life of All Might the symbol of peace." Jake stopped and froze and his breathing quickened. 'Kill All Might! He wouldn't make such a bold claim if he didn't think they could do it.'

"We were under the impression All Might would be here today but… was his schedule revised? Well no matter." as he finished talking one of thirteen fingers opened as she prepared to use her quirk. "My role remains unchanged" The mist began to surround them. Suddenly Bakugo and Kirishima dashed forward and launched an attack.

Bakugo Snarled "Your role can change if we end you first" Kirishima followed up "Betcha didn't see this coming!" he cheered from their 'successful' the smoke cleared from Bakugos attack it revealed a metal brace before getting covered in mist again. "That _was _close Though you are students, you are the best of the best." The mist villain spoke up. "Get out of the way you two!" Thirteen yelled panic in her voice.

"BEGONE!" The villain yelled a torrent of mist launching at them. Jake reached for Kia who was next to him but found nothing, and on instinct two strong whip launched from his hand and attached to the railing of the walkway they were on. He saw a glimpse of Iida jumping out with Uraraka and Sato and Shoji jumping over Sero, Ashido, and Thirteen.

The moment Jake could feel the ground the whips vanished leaving him standing face to face with the villain. This seems to startle the villain as the boy with blue energy flowing across his body didn't seem affected by his attack. "How impressive, but you must be Banished" He launched a wave of mist at him again Jake Used his energy to create a small shock wave blocking the mist.

The others that were still here stood up anger in their eyes. "Where is everyone! Can we confirm their locations!" Iida Shouted at first towards the villain then towards his remaining classmates and teacher. Shoji got to work "They are all still here just scattered around the facility." Sero spoke up "Physical attacks are useless against this guy, he just warps away!"

Thirteen turned towards Iida "Class President, your job is to run back to the school and report what's happening." she said as Iida was shocked. "The alarms haven't sounded, and phones aren't working. The alarm system uses infrared tech… the fact that they haven't sounded even though Eraserhead is down there erasing quirks means that whoever is hiding them from the security has hid themselves well. Making sending you back our best option!" She finished while The mist villain launched another wave of mist at Jake who's hands gleamed a misty blue as he trusted them forward launching a shock wave. And began to charge his hands back to the misty blue.

Iida was Shocked "The class president can't abandon his class!" He said Sato turned to him "She said go!" He then turned prepared to help Jake. "There are alarms out there meaning he can't leave the building!" Sero stood at Sato's side, "So if you make it outside they can't follow you, shake off that mist man with that speed of yours!"

"Please use your quirk to _save_ others!" Thirteen says facing The mist villain. "Just like in the cafeteria, we can provide all the support you need, and we will!" Uraraka said "Do it!" Ashido says. "Jake takes a glance back at them, his face near impossible to read with his mask and goggles on but his eyes glowed with Righteous fury "Go Iida after all I wouldn't have said those things about you at lunch the other day, I'll get a few hits in for you."

"Aside from the fact you have no hope, what kind of fool discusses their plan in front of the enemy!" The mist villain says. Thirteen turns towards the villain A cap on her finger opening Jake sees this and dives out of the way. "It doesn't matter if you heard us." Her quirk activates sucking the mist in "You can't stop us!" Jake turned towards Sato "Break some rocks for me! They might be useful later!" Sato did as asked, breaking apart a small portion of the floor and getting a few decent sized rocks before stopping.

Suddenly a portal appears behind thirteen and her own quirk was used against her. "Appears a disaster relief hero can't stand up against even the most ordinary heroes when it comes to fighting." He almost sounded, disappointed. Uraraka froze in terror. "Iida she told you to run!" Sato shouts at his class president.

Iida took off towards the exit as fast as he could. "Be ready for my signal, you'll know what it is." Jake says calmly as five whips exited from his hands and began to move and wrap around each of the rocks Sato made. Iida grit his teeth as he runs before a portal appears in front of him.'_their counting on me!_' Iida thought '_I can't fail now!_' "It would hardly be to our benefit if you escaped" the villain spoke, then Shoji jumped forward and grabbed the portal allowing Iida to continue his run to the exit.

"How annoying, I will not allow you to leave!" The villain shouts. Uraraka, who was watching the villain, saw the metal brace from before and broke into a mad dash for the object, a plan forming in her mind. "What are you gonna do Uraraka!" Ashido shouted "There see it!" She said pointing at the villain as the others noticed it as well.

Iida was trying to figure out what to do to the door as he approached them. "You underestimate me four-eyes" The villain speaks as a portal opens in front of him. "Now vanish!" He shouts Suddenly the portal villain moves out of the way they look back as they see Uraraka holding the metal brace.

"Not sure why, but if you're wearing this… Then you have a physical body!" She shouts as she tosses the weightless villain into the air " NOW GO IIDA!" she screamed at him. The villain began to move towards them as Sero launched a piece of tape on the metal brace and gave the tape to Sato who spun on his heels and threw the villain back.

Iida was having some trouble with the door and sato quickly ran to him to help, but the villain charged once again but Jake stood his attack ready. He had wrapped one of his ten whip around every rock and pebble he could find.

"GET FLAT AGAINST THE GROUND!" he shouts and those nearby do get flat against the ground. He began to spin in a circle, a blue disk appearing around him as he spun the whips speed increasing. Then each piece of rock began to glow a misty blue making misty blue rings appear in the disk "SPECIAL MOVE!" Jake releases the attack at the villain "HAIL STORM!" A barrage of rock flew at the villain stalling him. Jake glanced back and saw that Iida was still here.

"Uraraka make me weightless!" Urarakas had touched his upper back as Jake's feet turned Misty blue and he launched himself at the villain trying to stall for more time. His left fist turned misty blue as a whip pulled the portal villain towards him. He then threw an uppercut at the villain sending the villain flying toward the ceiling.

A piece of tape grabbed Jake pulling him to the ground as Uraraka released her quirk. He saw as Iida ran out the door and the mist villain vanished. Jake looked towards the plaza and froze.

* * *

Kia began to fall, she saw water and a boat and quickly used her grappling towards the boat landing carefully. She heard scream as Midoriya fell into the water "Midoriya!" She yelled towards the water. The out of the water two figures emerged She saw Midoriya land on the boat and quickly ran over and checked him for injuries

Then Tsu raised over the railing and Midoriya raised up. "Thanks Asui" Midoriya says "Call me Tsu" She said. "They knew our schedule, The simple explanation is that they allowed the media onto the campus in order to get Intel. It's like Todoroki said, they've been waiting for this chance and they prepared well." Midoriya said.

"But what could they have to even _possibly harm_ All Might." Kia asked which got the others thinking. "I agree, why would they come here if they didn't think they could." Tsu stated The a villain emerged from the water. "That brat!" He yelled looking at the boat. "I'll Kill Her!" He yelled.

Midoriya began to mutter about something. "If they" He paused "If there's even a chance that they have a way beat All Might, then we have to, WE HAVE TO FIGHT TO WIN! He says.

* * *

"Hmm, I can't contact Aizawa or Thirteen," All Might said. Staring at his phone "Good reasons or not, I put my Hero work ahead of my teaching, That was quite foolish. What do I tell them as I show up at the end? Anyway I should be fine in another ten minutes." all might pause before quickly turning and expanding into his muscle form. "**No I'm Going!"** he said while spurting out blood.

"Hold on" a high pitched voice spoke up and All Might turned to the now open door of the break room. "**Ah principle Nezu!"** All Might Said. "Yes! Am I a mouse, a Dog, or a Bear? All that matters is that… I am the Principle. All Might went down to his knees at his chest "Your coat looks splendid today, sir." All Might greeted

Nezu Smiled brighter "My secret is Keratin, no human could produce such luster!" He said Cheerily. "Enough of that though, look at this" He holds out a tablet showing All Might's morning escapades. "The ne'er-do-wells of the city haven't let up, even after you came to town, but rushing off the moment you hear there's trouble and rushing off to help is so like you!" Nezu says lightly chuckling "You really haven't changed"

Nezu pointed at the steaming All Might. "Your injury and its after effect have limited you as a hero. Not to mention being busy educating the successor to One For All, but being the stubborn 'symbol of peace' you are, you refused to make your limit public. This is why I suggested you became a teacher here. So try to take it easy once in a while." All Might had reverted out of his muscle form.

Nezu got on the couch in front of the crouching All Might. "This city has enough hero agencies to deal with common thugs, so I wish that you would prioritize your role as a teacher more." Nezu began to pour some tea. '_He's pouring tea now there's no stopping him. Though it bothers me that I didn't get through to thirteen_ _or Aizawa_ at all_, not even voicemail._'

* * *

Kia looked out over the villains as Midoriya spoke "those villains seem suited for aquatic combat" he said. "So the ringleaders recruited them knowing the areas of the USJ." Tsu stated. "Exactly!" Midoriya said "Their Intel told them as much, but with all their careful planning one detail sticks out to me" Midoriya said as both girls gave him their attention.

"They sent you here Asu-, uhh Tsu" He said Tsu stared at him as Kia caught onto his point "You're saying they don't know our quirks!" Kia said quickly, taking note of their advantage. Tsu nodded "If they knew I had frog powers they would have sent me to the fire zone." She glanced at the mentioned area. "It's exactly that they _don't_ know our quirks that their plan was to scatter us and overwhelm us with numbers." He said, looking out at the villains in the water.

"They got us beat when it comes to numbers and experience so there's only one way for us to win!" Midoriya says as Kia picks up at the end of the statement. "We need to exploit the fact that they don't know our quirks!" Kia said and Midoriya nodded with her statement. "Look they're not trying to get onboard, which proves my theory!"

Tsu spoke up "Let's refresh each other's knowledge on our quirks." when the other two nodded she continued "My quirk is called frog and is as simple as it sounds. I can jump really high, stick to walls, my tongue can extend to about a maximum of 20 meters, and I can spit up my stomach to clean it, and secrete a poisonous fluid witch. I say poisons but it really only stings a little."

They nodded as Kia spoke up. "My quirk is called Mechanical Heart, as I said when we introduced ourselves in class I am able to fuse machines to my skin. Though that is not it's only feature. It allows me to interact with machines fused or not, without an interface or pushing buttons. This allows me to operate machines fused to me as if they were part of me." Midoriya looked awed at that. "What versatile quirks!" He said as they looked at him expectantly.

"O-oh right, my turn" He got flustered at the fact he forgot he too had to explain his quirk. "My quirk is a super strength quirk, though immediately after using it, it destroys my body. Right now It's a double edged sword." The thought for a minute on what they could do with this combination of quirks.

"I should mention gadgets that are useful in this situation "Kia says her costume makes it impossible to take note of her facial expression. "The first two and ones I always have are my gauntlets and boots, both enhance strength and speed of the limbs, but the gauntlets had unfolding shields in them and the boots allow me to jump higher and survive falls from greater distances." Midoriya looked at the mostly compact gauntlets which had almost no seams in them.

"In my Backpack I have four spider-like limbs allowing me to scale buildings and hold weapons. I also have three different grenades through the fire and frag-grenade would be useless here leaving small distance shock grenades they get fire from a grenade launcher in my pack" the other two looked at her as she kept taking note of her arsenal.

I have A taser, grappling hook, net launcher, bolas, and a gun" She said as they looked at her "What?" Tsu spoke up "You have a gun?" Her voice calm "Yea," She pulled the Bronze gun out "It shoots rubber bullets" She tilted her head to the side "That bad?" I can and real bullets to my" Midoriya cut her off "No that's fine, Great even!" then a huge slash of water cut the boat in half.

They were so in their conversation that they couldn't hear the villain shout just before his attack. "That boat will go under in less than a minute then your chum" One villain said glaring at the students. Midoriya began to shake as the two girls quickly started bouncing Ideas between them. Midoriya took a calming breath as his shaking lessened "The moment your enemy thinks they've one represents your greatest chance. All Might once said that during a documentary interview. This is the _only_ way we can win." He said as the two girls went quiet and looked at him.

The villains began to taunt the students before one spoke up "Hey Shigiraki said not to get careless here, don't judge them by their age, but their quirks, and clearly our quirks have the advantage." The villain snarled Suddenly Midoriya stood on the railing and screamed as he jumped off the railing. "GO TO HELL!" He screamed from the bottom of his heart. He put his right hand out in front of him as he pulled back his middle finger and charged it and his thumb up.

This made the villains chuckle at the apparent 'suicide' attack '_no matter how big of a smash I let off I can't hit 'em all, and even if we do get out then there will be more villains so I can't sacrifice a whole arm._' Tsu and Kia prepared to Jump as they watched the boy prepare. Kia was holding her net launcher with some sort of on the fly adjustments.

"DELAWARE" Midoriya's fingers launch out "SMASH!" The water moves away and they can see the bottom of the man made lake. "Damn…" he mutters looking at his hand before looking back and yelling "Tsu, Kia!" As he said and the girls jumped one with the sound of machines moving. Tsu grabbed Midoriya with her tongue as Kia pointed her net launcher at whirlpool Midoriya caused.

When most of the villains were in the center Kia pulled the trigger launching a net that had lightning arcing off of it. When it hit the group of emerging villains it shocked them till they were unconscious and the ones that escaped were shocked as lightning traveled a short distance shocking those who were out of range.

As they landed and began to walk towards the shore Midoriya began to mutter about the last move he made. "Stop that Midoriya, it's scary." He grimaced at her statement. "So what do we do now?" Tsu asked as Midoriya pulled his elbow pad over his hand. "Right, for now calling for help is our priority. If possible, we should follow the shoreline and make for the exit, avoiding the plaza altogether." Midoriya said.

Tsu nodded "Looks like Mr. Aizawa is drawing a large number of them to the plaza." Kia looked over and saw Aizawa fighting "I wonder if I can make a version of his scarf that shocked people on command?" The others looked at her before looking back at Aizawa. "There are too many of them of course he's holding his own out there, but it's too much for him. He knew that but he jumped in to protect us." Midoriya said.

Kia looked at him "Midoriya If what i'm thinking is what you're thinking then this is a risky idea" She said worry in her voice. "Ribbit," Tsu said while looking between the two. "We're just gonna watch for an opening and try to lighten Mr. Aizawa's load." He said as they walked closer to Aizawa's fight.

* * *

"Twenty four seconds," the man covered in hands said, rushing Aizawa. "So you're the boss?" Aizawa said as he went ignored by the man covered in hands. "Twenty three seconds" He said, grabbing Aizawa's scarf "Twenty seconds" He said Aizawa rushed him as he grabbed more of his scarf and yanked the scarf back pulling the man into his elbow.

"It's hard to notice with you scampering around, but every time your hair falls, every time you finish a given move. Your max duration is getting shorter and shorter." It now became obvious that his elbow had been caught and within the man covered in hands, hand his elbow disintegrated. "Don't over do it now Eraserhead." His voice seemed off hard to describe.

Aizawa let out a "tch" as he threw a left hook to the mans face forcing him to release his elbow. As the man fell Aizawa jumped away '_my elbow was disintegrating_' he thought as he had to quickly dodge two villians attacks.

The hand man chuckled "Your quirk isn't good in large group battles, huh" the man said as he rose from the ground. "This is kinda different from your usual work yea? You specialize in sneak attacks" The man was fully upright as well as upright as the hunched man could be. "Yet you jumped right into this fight. Were you hoping to make your students feel safe? So cool. So cool. By the way _hero_"

Aizawa felt a sudden presence behind him and as he turned he saw the bird like villian with its brain exposed reaching for him. "I'm not the final boss" Midoriya, Tsu, and Kia starred in absolute fear as the large creature's left hand on his back while its right held Aizawa's right utterly broken. "Meet the bio-engineered anti-symbol of peace, NOMU!" the man yelled excitement in his voice.

The man stared down at Aizawa's body. "Canceling out quirks is cool, but nothing special" He said sounding board "up against the crazy strength of the nomu, you might as well be quirkless." the man said and chuckled as Aizawa tried to rise up but his head was slammed into the ground making a small crater.

Kia brought her hands to where her mouth would be while Tsu sunk into the water, but Midoriya didn't move. It was… unsettling. Then an apparent black hole appeared then formed into the mist villain. "Tomura Shigaraki," he said, now named Shigaraki, acknowledged him "Kurogiri, is thirteen dead?" he asked casually.

"She is incapacitated, but there were some students I couldn't warp and one escaped, while another nearly damaged my neck brace" Shigaraki looked at him before scratching at his neck in fury as he growled and then snarled before turning back to Kurogiri. "I would turn you to dust if you weren't our way out of here." He said in anger.

"We won't stand a chance against dozens of pro heroes," He stopped scratching his neck. "It's game over man, Its game over for _now" _He snarled at his failure. "We're leaving" he stated blandly Tsu and Kia looked between each other while Midoriya stared blankly at Aizawa.

"I've got a bad feeling Midoriya" Tsu stayed and Kia spoke up "If he's thinking of this like a game, then why leave after wasting so much resources without so much as a small gain?" she said and Midoriya nodded grimly. "But before that lets leave a few dead kids to wound the symbol of peace's pride!" He suddenly appears in front of Kia and Tsu, his hands reaching out for them.

Midoriya watches as he repeatedly sees them dissolving into dust in his head. His hand touches only Tsu's face as he looks back at Aizawa. "You really are cool Eraserhead." They saw Aizawa had raised his head then the Nomu slammed his head into the ground again. One word repeated in Midoriya's head '_no_' It repeated so loud he would have had a headache.

"GET OFF HER!" He shouted his arm fully charged up with One For All "Nomu'' Shigaraki said almost dully. "SMASH!" He shouted as a short burst of gale fost winds launched out shattering lights in a large cone from the attack. Green lightning only now noticeable sparked away from Midroiya's body.

Midoriya looked in wonder at his unbroken arm before he saw the nomu standing where his attack hit. "Quite a move you pulled off" Shigaraki said as Midoriya took a fearful step back. "And a 'smash' too, are you a fan of All Might?" Nomu grabbed Midoriya's arm, crushing it.

"Well, whatever" He reached for the two girls but Kia's hands snapped up and threw a screwdriver at Shigaraki's head knocking him back. She then pulled out two tasers, one aimed at Shigaraki and the other the nomu. "Sorry Midoriya" She says as she fires them Shigaraki drop convulsing as the Nomu spasms releasing Midoriya

Midoriya spams for a second while Tsu grabs him and they run towards Aizawa. Shigaraki stands twitching alight as Tsu sets Midoriya on his feet and they keep running. "Nomu, kill them." he seethed in rage. Kia heard a small beeping sound in her costume and she shoved the others out of the way snapping back towards The now attacking nomu.

Her gauntlets delayed their shields and she pulled them up to guard. Its first shredded the gauntlet and the nomu grabbed Kia by her face before slamming her into the ground. They heard a shout "KIA" They looked to the top of the stairs as Jake Launched down at them. His quirk flared up charging his arms up to his elbow in a mist blue energy and his legs charged up to his knees.

.

When he landed in front of the nomu he released all the charged up energy and launched himself and the numu away from the girl, though not by much. The white of her costume was now staining nomu goes to attack Jake but he hops back before trying to throw the nomu with his whips. It instead grabs them, pulling him closer, then grasps his arm with crushing force.

It goes to swipe its large hand at him hoping to squash him but Jake jerks back as its long nail grazes the right side of his face, and he could feel blood rushing down his face. As Jake cursed in pain the nomu grabbed his head, destroying what was left of his goggles, then slammed him to the ground. Jake saw Midoriya and Tsu frozen in fear as Shigiraki spoke up.

"Nomu killed the girl he tried to save, I want him to know he failed." his voice dripped with joy at the idea of this boy suffering, "the nomu moved slowly towards the incapacitated girl. Jake watched as it lumbered towards her the other two students getting read to move, but saw Jake rising. "BACK AWAY FROM HER!" He screams his quirk flaring up. His ears began to bleed from how much he was pushing his quirk. He launched his current max of whips-ten-at the nomu wrapping around it.

The Nomu began to drag the boy, so he pushed his quirk further his nose began to gush blood and the energy on his hands spread further down his arm. He was still being dragged, his hair now reaching his shoulders from his accelerated growth, looking rather greasy. His eyes began to bleed and he coughed blood, as his nose bleed so much it ran down the back of his throat.

The spreading neon blue glow reached halfway down his forearm and suddenly ten more whips launched out at the nomu finally stopping it. Jake began to steam as his quirk burned him, his longer nails digging into his palms. Jake screamed as he held the beast in place, suddenly the doors to the USJ burst open revealing an absolutely _pissed_ All Might.

"Nomu to me" Shigiraki said as the nomu blurred to him causing Jake's hold to fail. His quirks turned off as he stumbled to his bleeding friend. All might began to talk as Villains began to rise, but Jake only walked to Kia and checked her for a pulse, and was relieved to find one. he carefully picked her up against the protests of his body.

He saw All Might say something but his ears were busted, and frankly he did not care. He stumbled up the stairs, Tsu and Midoriya following. A little bit up he saw Midoriya pass Aizawa fully to Tsu as he rushed back to All Might. He saw all might being held by the Nomu but had no idea what they were saying, in fact even what he saw was half gone and the rest blurry. He wanted to help, but he would be a hindrance.

Jake made it to the top of the stairs as his hearing returned slightly. "Oh my god." Uraraka's quiet voice rang out, now able to see the amount of blood they had on them. Jake set her down and ripped off her mask. He tried to assess her wound,but his blurry vision could not help. "I can't see her well enough, someone tell me what they see." Jake said as one of them came he couldn't tell as was not looking at them, and they all sounded relatively the same.

He sighed "not much, just a slightly fractured skull and a lot of blood." His voice was hoarse as he disinfected her head, occasionally moving his hair out of his way. He then wrapped her head in bandages which is hard to do with one arm, from the med kit on his costume. Sero put a hand on his shoulder, "what about you? You look like shit" he said with concern in his voice.

Jake felt tears run out of his good eye. "Physically, eh can't feel much. All my nerves are a little burned and I still got adrenaline pumping through me., emotionally, like shit." He looked across the gathered students seeing All Might and Nomu fly into a crazy fist throwing frenzy, which caught all of the others attention. Witch Jake was grateful for.

Jake blocked out his surroundings only focused on Kia's breathing. '_Damn it how can I be a hero if I watch my friends get beat to a pulp then recklessly let my emotions take control,_' his mind flashed to a destroyed observation tower. '_I really haven't changed, I'm pathetic._' He was brought out of his head as nomu flew through the ceiling and All Might stood victorious. The villains and All Might talked.

Suddenly Kurogiri and Shigiraki charged All Might tensed ready for a fight, but Midoriya appeared ready to attack the villains but a portal opened in front of him as Shigaraki hand reached forwards. Suddenly a bullet went through his hand Jake snapped towards the sound and Held Kia ready to fight the new appearance off, and was relieved to see the pro heroes.

The Pro Heroes seemed to fill with new rage at the sight of Jake and Kia. Kia's bandages were read now and her arms looked bad, but Jake He looked physically and emotionally tired, he began to cry as he felt before curling in pain. The adrenaline finally wears off. Jake's vision went dark as he saw a couple of figures walk towards him then nothing.

* * *

**Hot damn I thought that the last chapter was long, I Just couldn't stop! Like honestly I couldn't bring myself to make it a cliffhanger this time around. Tell me what you think of how I handled this, I really appreciate the feedback. And realising two chapters relatively close to each other, man quarantine had made me productive.**

**Runic out!**


	8. The sports festival begins!

Kia sat up with a start She looked around the white room she was in. She recognized it as U.A.'s Nurses office, She felt an insane pounding on her head and it _hurt_. She began to remember _why_ she was here. The U.S.J she remembers what happened in the flood zone, then the nomu she also remembers how Jake got badly hurt protecting her, then nothing…

Wait Jake! She Hurriedly tried to get out of bed but was gently pushed back into bed. She looked and saw Recovery Girl patting her. "Be calm dearie, You had a head injury It would be best if you rested." When she finished kia nodded and spoke up. "Where is Jake?" Her voice was hoarse how long she had been out?

Recovery girl moved to the other bed which had a curtain around it. "He was rather beat up, but nothing debilitating." She moved the curtain to show Jake bandages covering the right side of his face. His Right arm is still in a cast along with his left leg. His nose had tissues in them along with his ears and he had a bit of bandages over his left eye.

"I couldn't heal him fully as he used almost all his energy to stay conscious and get you to the top of the stairs." She turned to Kia "I'm going to keep you here an extra day to watch for any major brain damage." Kia nodded as she stared as the Unconscious boy in the bed next to her. "How long have I been out." Kia asked

"Nearly three days, today being the third." the Nurse said while replacing bandages on Jake. She couldn't exactly see to what extent the injuries on his face were but Recovery Girl didn't replace the tissues on his ears or nose and completely removed the bit covering his left eye. She let herself fall back asleep exhausted stil.

* * *

**Time skip brought to you by A shadowy figure handing a torch to Jake, with the letters "Lar" but the rest of the word was covered by their hands.**

* * *

Kia was walking back to U.A. They had the rest of the week off and she hadn't heard from Jake the whole time, was he asleep? She entered Class 1-A and was bombarded with questions. "You're okay!" "How's your head?" "You did great!" a few called She smiled weakly. 'My head is fine, no permanent damage. I should add a helmet to my costume" She said, mumbling the last part.

She sat at her seat as the door opened and in walked Jake. His hair was long but pulled up in a ponytail adn the front combed to the sides mostly the right.**(A/N:think Link from BOTW but without the sideburns.) **The right side of his face was still covered in bandages though his right arm and left leg weren't in casts.

Kia immediately was about to jump back up from her seat but Aizawa walked in. "you're back already !" the class yelled Kia recently sat back down in her seat. Iida's hand shot up as he spoke. "Glad to see you doing well Mr,Aizawa!" Uraraka mumbled "If you call that doing well." Se said , noticing how similar his and Jakes entrances were. "My wellbeing isn't important, because your fight isn't over." He stated duly.

There was a sudden tension in the room and a loud crack was heard and everyone glanced at a panicked Jake who's quirk was active. "Not like that, a poor choice of words on my part" Aizawa stated with an almost calming tone. Jake ;et his quirk die down a light blush from embarrassment as he looked down at his desk.

"The U.A. Sports festival is fast approaching!" He said as the class cheared. Then Jake spoke up, the first words since he entered the room. "I think this is a horrible idea, we were just attacked by villians." His voice was calm, but frustrated with the administration of the school.

Aizawa sighed "I agree with you but 'It's necessary to demonstrate that U.A.'s crisis management protocols are sound', at least that's the thinking." Aizawa said he was just as frustrated as Jake. "Compared to past years there will be more heros and police patrolling, and even more amped up security"

Jake Grumbled and Kia focused on him drowning out Aizawa. She couldn't see his facial expression due to the bandages covering the side of his face she was looking at. SHe was dragged back into the conversation as Yaoyorozu spoke up. "The country's top Heroes will be watching, right? They will be there as scouts!" She said

Kaminari Turned to Jiro "They will be there to hire us as sidekicks after we graduate!" Jiro smirked as she spoke "And a lot of those people never manage to go solo, staying sidekicks forever. And you'll be one of those Kaminari" Kaminar grumbled at her teasing while she laughed.

Aizawa took hold of the conversation again. "Naturally you'll gain valuable experience and popularity if you are picked up by a big-name Hero." He looked over his students. "But your time is limited. Show the pros what you're made of here, and you'll make a future for yourselves" He locks his eyes on each student. " This event only happens once a year, and you get three shots, If you're hoping to become a hero, then you cant miss this event!"

* * *

Cementoss left the room as the students prepared for lunch. "This has gotten me so freakin pumped!" Kirishima said. "If we show our stuff here, that's one bug step towards going pro!" Sero said he was just as excited as Kirishima. "Everyone is so excited," Midoriya said looking at the group. "And you aren't?" Iida asked when a voice spoke up. "Deku, Iida, Kia" a very strange voice Uraraka spoke.

This dragged Kia from observing Jake who had been silently drawing, not even noticing that Lunch was starting. "At this sports festival, let's do our best!" She said her voice filled with determination. "What the, You're not looking very Uraraka, Uraraka" Ashido said while lightly chuckling at this.

She then turned to Kirishima and Ser '"I'm gonna crush this!" SHe yelled while pumping her fist in the air. This was making the other students nervous suddenly a hand ruffled her hair. "Great show of determination, but you're scaring everyone Uraraka" Jake said with a small smile on his face. She looked around and chuckled as Jake walked towards the door then looked back at his friends. "You coming, or you gonna pass on lunch" His small smile hadn't fased the whole time.

On their way to lunch Midoriya asked Uraraka why she wanted to be a Hero, and well the answer was a bit of a shock. "You wanna be a hero for the money?" Midoriya was shocked by this. She was nervously rubbing the back of her head "Ultimately yea" She brought her hands to her cheeks with embarrassment.

"It seems greedy compared to Midoriya and Iida's motivations" She said really nervous "there is nothing wrong with wanting to seek a more comfortable lifestyle." Iida said waving his arms robotcally. Midoriya nodded "It's just surprising is all" Uraraka was now nervously messing with her hair. "My family runs a construction company, but business is bad. So we were poorer than poor. Please don't mention this to anybody." she said clearly nervous about what they think of her.

'Wouldn't your quirk help cut costs?" Midoriya asks. Causing Uraraka to turn back at him and point at him "That's what I told dad way back, but" hse seemed to delflate. "They told me to follow my dreams then to worry about them.' She looked at her friends with a determined shine in them. "That's why I'm gonna be a hero, so I can make a large amount of money, and allow my parents to live an easy life." he looked at her before Jake spoke up.

"Hey don't think you have a bad reason for being a hero, I should be saying that. I'm only here to essentially prove a point to some people back home. In other words I'm here to look them in the eyes and show them I did what they thought and _told_ me I couldn't do." They looked at him in shock at his motivation for being a hero. Before the conversation could continue a booming voice spoke up.

"**Ah Young Midoriya, you are here!"** All Might had yelled, causing the five students to look at him. He then pulled out a small lunch box and asked, "**Wanna eat lunch with me?"** His question was so out of character to the other four students that they just stared as Jake Began to laugh like was in the hallway using her quirk.

The four remaining students were now in the lunch line talking about why All Might wanted to talk to Midoriya. Jake's attention was brought out of the conversation as he saw Todoroki focused on them. When the two different coloured eyes met a piercing blue one he looked away. "So why do you think He wanted to talk to Deku?" Uraraka asked And Jake just shrugged "Not my business I just want to eat" They saw Kia walking off "Hey where are you going?" Uraraka asked as she turned back a big smile on her face "I was just given access to the support classes development studio, afterall how well prepared can I be if All my gear is made with repurposed material?" and with that she quickly sped off.

* * *

It was now the end of the day and Urarka opened the door to the classroom only to find a hoard of students. "What the Heck!" She said in shock. They could only stare at the mass of students when Kia spoke up after noticing how quiet it was, she looked up from the mass of metal and wires on her desk. "Why are they here?" She said while tilting her head to the side.

Bakugo scoffed "They're scoping out the competition, after all we're the class that survived a villain attack." he spoke as if he saw this coming. "They only wasted their time though, now move aside extras" He snarled at them. "Iida bega to yell at Bakugo about calling people extras. Then a tired voice spoke out of the crowd. "It's true we came to look, but you sure are modest" the boy's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Are all kids in the hero course like this one?" He asked, staring at Bakugou in a bored manner. His Purple hair looked like he had bed head, and he had bags under his eyes. "Gotta say, I'm a little disillusioned if this is what you're offering." he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Jake was getting irritated as the conversation continued. He was currently sitting to the right of Kia trying to draw for a bit, but the attitude of those speaking was making it hard to ignore them. "Hey Im from 1-B, next door" They saw a grey haired student with very weird eyelashes? Speaking. "We heard you guys got attacked by villains and wanted to find out more, but all I'm seeing is this arrogant bastard.'' Then there was a loud snap everyone looked to the source and saw Jake, his right arm covered in blue energy the mass of students couldn't see his face due to only being able to see the bandage covered side of his face.

Jake calmly closed his sketchbook, and put it in his bag, Kia quickly followed, wanting to get to talk to him alone, she could tell something was bothering him. When the mass of students saw his face they took a step back. His blue eyes were glowing and you could see the glow through the bandages. "Speaking of that villian attack, I want you, all of you, to answer me a question: what do you think about the students' mental state? Sure most of us are fine, but I have nearly punched eight people in my class for accidentally sneaking up on me." All of the students were quiet.

Jake scoffed "I want you all to think if I had opened the door, how might I have reacted? Now may you please move aside?" Jakes quirk was completely off and the students made a path for him, as he left Kia quickly followed. They were on their way to the station as Kia spoke up. "Jake, are.. Are you okay?" She asked concern in her voice. Jake stopped and sighed knowing she was wanting to ask this question all day.

He turned to her and gave her a calming smile "I'm fine Kia, really I'm fine." She looked at him before giving in, he wasn't going to tell her so she would have to wait until he was ready to talk about it. "Okay let's hurry we might miss our train" with that they picked up the pace to the train station.

On the train Jake was looking at his hand in frustration. "Why are you glaring at your hand?" She asked if he had been like this since he sat down. He sighed in defeat "I think I found a new way to use my quirk. I basically try to make a claw starting at my knuckles. It's a similar process to making whips. I call upon the energy and try to shape it into what I want, but I cant maintain the claws, I think they need a fouceuse, but not sure how to accomplish that."

Kia thought a bit before the answer practically hit her in the face. "I can build you something." He looked at her "No I can just ask the school's company to do that." She looked at him "No I insist, think o f it as a gift for how nice you've been to me!" She said excitedly and she began to plan out the new support tech for Jake "Can't change your mind huh?" she smiled brightly "Nope!" she then sighed "Though it won't be ready until after the sports festival" Jake nodded his head.

* * *

**Time skip brought to you by a chibi Kia and Hatsume building a "baby"**

* * *

Jake was calming himself using his breathing technique, the one He showed Midoriya, who was doing the same thing but it didn't help his nerves, he hated the media, he had a… bad reputation with them. He remembered them crowding around the gate of his old house constantly there for nearly two weeks.

He remembered his friends sneaking in to hang out with him. He then heard someone speak up. "Midoriya" Todoroki said, gaining the attention of the green boi "what is it Todoroki?" he asked "Objectively speaking, I'm stronger than you" Midoriya was shocked by that statement. "Well yea" he said, not disagreeing with the other boy.

"All Mights got his eye on you. I won't pry into why that is, but I will beat you." Kaminari grind at thie "ooh! A declaration of war from the strongest in the class!" Bakugo was angry that He was saying this to Deku and not him. Kirishma moved to them to try and alleviate the situation. "Hey, man, why pick a fight now?! We're about to go on.." He was cut off as Todoroki spoke up.

"I don't really care. I'm not pretending to be anyone's friend here" He said coldly. MIdoriya looked down "Todoroki, I'm not sure why you felt the need to tell me that you would beat me. You're clearly stronger, and I can't measure up to most anyone here in skill." Kirishma spoke up "Hey no need to be so negative Midoriya!" He said and was about to try and cheer up the boy when Midoriya continued.

"But!" He clenched his fists "Everyone, even those kids from the other courses are aiming from the top, and, well, let me say this I am _not_ going to fall behind" He looked up and some though they saw green lightning flash in his eyes. "I'm going for it too, with everything I got!" The class was silent, then the screeching of a chair was heard and they saw Jake his face still covered in bandages "Well, let's go out there all ready!" He said a smirk on his face.

The entire stadium was cheering as Class 1-A walked out Jake stood beside Midoriya and Kia was next to Uraraka. Jake scanned the crowds feeling his nerves grow. He then looked at the box booths and saw two faces he never wanted to see again. He was practically wanting to snarl but he pretended to not see them and continued to smile with a goofy grin.

Jake was ignoring everyone as they gathered in front of a large platform as he tried to calm himself. He then heard the crack of a whip causing him to look up only to see midnight. "Now for the athletes' oath!" People began to question why she was teaching at a high school. "Pipe down! Now your student representative is.. Katsuki Bakugo!" She said shocking class 1-A.

"This can't end well," Jake said as Bakugo walked up to the mic. "I just wanna say, I'm gonna win." This got all of the students booing him, Class 1-A included. Jake sighed, "I knew it." He said while shrugging. "Now without delay, let's get the first event started!" Uraraka sighed "everything at U.A. Is without delay." a wheel on a scene began to spin as it swapped between events.

"These are the qualifiers, it's at this stage that somany are sent home crying every year!" Midnight said "And the fateful first event this year is.. This!" She pointed to the screen as it said 'Obstacle course.' Jake had a confident grin, '_something mu quirk is suited for_!' he though, as everyone one moved to get in place Jake stood in the very back not wanting the others to see what he was doing.

"It's a race between every member of every class! The course is a four kilometer lap around the stadium itself! Our school preaches freedom in all things! As such anything goes as long as you stay on the course!" Jake smirked as he heard theis '_well everyone just became anchors for my quirk_' Everyone og in position as Jake calmed his breathing in the back.

"START!" Present Mic screamed as the final light went off. Everyone rushed forwards as people noted how the gate was the first challenge, but Jake slowly turned on his quirk. He then charged up his feet with misty blue energy.

CLASS 1-A HAS TAKEN A LEAD. THIS FRONT IS LED BY SHOTO TODOROKI!" Present mic said through Jake found it hard to block out his voice. "EVERY OBSTACLE COURSE NEEDS OBSTACLES, STARTING WITH THE FIRST, ROBO INFIRNO! He said then he noticed Jake "Huh what's he doing still at the gate?" He asked as this dragged attention to the completely still Jake.

Jake took a small glance to the box booth before charging his feat with the misty blue energy of his quirk. his quirk flared up without his notice and was now slightly pass his wrists. he launched two whips towards the tunnel then pulled himself forward, and released the energy in his feet. He shoots forward and past the large number of students who were staring at Kirishima And that class 1-B student in slight shock. HE shoots past Kirishima and their eyes lock onto each other for a second before Jake smirks.

Kirishima seemed to smirk back but Jake couldn't tell due to his speed. Jake then saw the large path of Ice todoroki created during the start and slammed his foot on the ground giving a foothold on the ground before launching whips further down the course and flew towards the next obstacle. He could hear Present Mic say something but all of it was tuned out.

"THE FIRST OBSTACLE WAS A PIECE OF CAKE?! HOW ABOUT THE SECOND?! YOU'LL HAVE TO CRAWL ACROSS IF YOU WANNA MAKE IT! THIS IS THE FALL." Jake looked Ahead and saw Kia, Uraraka, Ashido, and a pink haired girl. He shot past them with a goofy grin as he fell into the Chasm. A Couple of students gasped before he was swinging out of the pit. He heard Tsu say something about this being a tightrope as the pink haired girl laughed like a madwoman.

She was talking to Ashido and Uraraka when Kia spoke up seeming to notice her "Mie?" The girl looked back to her before smiling "Heya Kia! We can talk later I need to show off my babies!" She said before launching off into the chasm. Kia smiled before following suit. Her mechanical spider legs clinging to pillars and then jumping to another.

"THE LEADERS OF THE PACK MOVE ON UNDAUNTED!" Present mic screams as the ones in the front move ahead. Todoroki finished crossing the chasm as he heard explosions "NOT SO FAST" Bakugo yelled as he closed in on the boy. Iida watched as the two continued as he tried to keep his balance. "It's very likely my brother is watching! I mustn't show him an unsightly performance!" He said as he skid across the rope.

Jake looked on in shock at the mine Field he saw. He then saw how far ahead Bakugo and Todoroki were and began to make his way across carefully as there wasn't many places to latch one of his whips onto. he saw Kia effortless make her way across with her spider limbs. The an abnormally large explosion went off behind him and he was shocked at what he saw, It was Midoriya riding a piece of metal from one of the robots.

Jake smirked as he released his shell and launched a whip onto the metaal and was tugged with Midoriya's movement. He flew by a grin on his face. "MIDORIYA FORM CLASS 1-A IS RIDING THE WAVE OF THE EXPLOSION WITH AN UNEXPECTED TAGALONG!" Present mic siad causing Midoriya to look back to see Jake who just waved. Midoriya smirked as he Figured out the next part of his plan, this action startling Jake as it was midoriya. Who would expect him to smirk.

As Midoriya flew past the leaders they stopped fighting each other and began to move towards him which Midoriya hoped for. "DEKU, Get the hell back HERE!" Bakugo yelled at the green haired kid. Todoroki created an Ice path and chased after him. As the two approached him he had a look of panic but when they couldn't see his face he smirked and looked at Jake who panicked. Midoriya then landed his feet on their shoulders and swung the metal plate down which brought Jake closer.

"AND MIDORIYA BLOWS AWAY THE COMPETITION WITH NO TIME TO LOSE! YOUR CLASS IS SOMETHING ELSE ERASERHEAD! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING THEM!" Present Mic seaid as Jake flew forward and tumbled he saw Todoroki and Bakugo pass him but he rose before stumbling. His bandages were slightly pink from powder in the explosions, but it's not like he could tell.

He took off with his quirk active. The four entered the tunnel and you could hear Ice and explosions and the occasional flash of energy. "WHO COULD HAVE PREDICTED SUCH A INCREDIBLE TURN OF EVENTS SO EARLY ON! THE ONE TO MAKE IT BACK TO THE STADIUM IS NONE OTHER THAN IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Present mic said as an exhausted Midoriya entered the stadium.

Jake scowled as he entered the last of the leaders. He risked taking a glance up at the box seats and saw the people up there staring at him and calling people. He scoffed and turned away. "HERE ARE THE PLACEMENTS!" Midnight yelled while pointing at a screen.

Izuku Midoriya 1st

Shoto Todoroki 2nd

Katsuki Bakugo 3rd

Jake Finn 4th

Ibara Shiozaki 5th

Juzo Honenuki 6th

Tenya Iida 7th

Fumikage Tokoyami 8th

Hanta Sero 9th

Kia Arleth 10th

Eijiro Kirishima 11th

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu 12th

Mashirao Ojiro 13th

Yosetsu Awase 14th

Tsuyu Asui 15th

Mezo shoji 16th

Ridiko Sato 17th

Ochako Uraraka 18th

Momo Yaoyorozu 19th

After that it sped through the remaining places then Midnight spoke up "the top 42 students will be moving onto the next event!" Midnight siad For those who placed lower, don't worry we'll have more events for you to show your stuff. Now the main selection really begins!" Midnight says

"Now onto the second event! I already know what it is, of course" She looked at the students who were really nervous "Dying of suspense?! Next up is.. THIS!" She said while the screen held the words cavalry battle.

Everyone began to explain and talk about what a cavalry battle was. She then shouted at everyone to shut up. "Anyways! Your individual point values start at five for last place and ten for foughty first. And so on! But our first place participant is worth… ten million points!" everyone looked at Midoriya with hungry eyes, trying to eye up how easy he would be to take down.

* * *

**Welp Imma try and keep all chapters this length! I think my action sequences need more work, but otherwise I am very proud of this! Also I'm not sure which heroes to have Jake and Kia intern with then a side note they won't be involved with the hero killer stain. So any recommendations would be appreciated!**

**(Edit) Sorry for not updating but I had a bit of writer's block but reread this and decided to edit a few things, one being Kia's last name as I was UnHappy with it.**


	9. The Calvary Battle Part 1

Jake was passively taking in the rest of the explanation as he thought about who to ask to be on his team. He looked around and Saw the Indigo haired boy who spoke out about people being able to be transferred to the hero course. He was an unknown factor to most the people here, him and the girl with pink hair. Jake made his way over to him and taped on his shoulder.

"Hey, want to team up?" He asked. The boy studied him for a moment before responding. "Why would you want to team up with me?" he asked. '_He sounds like !_' Jake gave a smile "To everyone else here, You are an Unknown variable which will benefit us both greatly." Jake sticks out his hand. "Team?" The boy looks at his hand before giving a sly smile and shaking his hand.

"We need to decide who the other members are before we come up with a plan." Jake says. Scanning the crowd. When he saw Kia who had a few people around her asking her to join their team,a few for Class 1-A. "Hey Kia, join My Team!" He shouted towards her making her jump and look more nervous until she saw it was Jake.

She politely made her way out of the small crowd and walked towards Jake "Thank you for getting me out of there." She said shakily. Jake smiled "Hey it's nothing. I know you're not good with people. Oh! By the way this is, um I never got your name." Jake says with a light chuckle.

The boy scratches the back of his neck "My name is Shinso Hitoshi" He said. '_He sounds like !_' little did Kia know Jake thought this exact sentence earlier. "Well I'm Jake Finn and This is Kia Arleth. We're both from america so please call us by our first names." Kia nods at Jake's last statement.

"Now we only need one more person." Jake said while looking around when he saw a class 1-b student "What do you mean we have no more room on the teams, this was part of the plan!" He said while his classmates looked guilty. Jake sees his chance and walks towards them "Hey I happened to overhear your situation and was wondering if you wanted to join my team." He said a smile on his face.

The boy looked at him then glanced back at his classmates before looking back at Jake with A grin "All right I'll join, My name is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!" All right let's go discuss plans with the rest of our team. When they came back Jake introduced Everyone to each other before they began to talk. "Okay what's everyone's quirk, I'll go first. My quirk is Energy. It allows me to control an energy that flows through my body. This energy can either straighten my body, create whips from my hands, infuse this with concussive force and create an armour, though I cannot do anything else if the armour is up." the others beside kia nod as they take this is.

Then Tetsutetsu speaks up. "My quirk is called Steel, it allows me to harden my body to the strength of steel. It's a lot simpler compared to yours" He said while looking at Jake. They then looked at Kia and Shinso for a few seconds before Shinso spoke up, much to Kia's relief "My quirk is brainwashing it allows me to control someone if they respond to me, though if they get hurt or jolted it breaks. He said while appearing to brace for something when Jake spoke up. . "They need to rework the hero coarse entrance exam for quirks like yours to get it, it's so useful!" Jake says while Tetsutetsu nods in agreement. Shinso seems shocked by their statements but smiles a bit more naturally afterwards. Now it was Kia's turn.

"Well my quirk is called Mechanical Heart. It allows me to interface with technology, and machines without needing things like buttons triggers and so forth, it's all mental. Jake thinks for a moment before coming up with a plan. "I got it!" He says, gaining the attention of his teammates. "Tetsutetsu you will be the front and will basically be a ram we can use and thanks to your quirk you won't get hurt." Tetsutetsu nods "That makes sense, that allows us to bulldoze towards the other teams." Jake then looks towards the others. "Since my quirk needs my hands to be the most effective I will be the rider, while Kia and Shinso are the rear, this will make the most use of everyone's quirks, now The plan for gaining points."

* * *

Everyone was standing with their headbands on and staring each other down, Jake's team's headband had the number 595 on it. Jake scanned the crowd and made note of where team Midoriya was. "Now remember the plan?" They nod as Kia speaks "Stay back and steal tons of low point headbands then swoop in and swipe the ten mil."

Tetsutetsu sighs "We need to make sure that we get enough so if we don't get the ten million we still continue on." Shinso gives a very Aizawa like smirk "And with me as the ace up our sleeve we'll do that for sure."

The moment the word go was said two teams charged Team Midoriya and they began to flee using the support gear that Hatsume was allowed to use. This was their plan, to run until time runs out. As they landed multiple teams charged in from all sides. They began to run but Uraraka's boot was stuck in the ground. "Who's quirk is that?" Midoriya said before Tsu's young shot by him. "Nice dogging Midoriya," Tsu said from within Shoji's arms. "Fighting multiple people is a bad Idea, we must keep our distance!" Tokoyami said.

As they fled into the air one of Uraraka's boots got ripped apart causing Hatsume to weep. "Ah my baby was ripped apart!" Uraraka glanced at her "Sorry! But at least we got away." Suddenly an explosion was heard and as Midoriya turned to face the sound he saw Bakugo in the air reaching for his headband. "Getting pretty full of yourself you bastard!" MIdoriya was shocked to see Bakugou up this high but reacted quickly. "TOKOYAMI!" He shouted and moments later darkshadow blocked Bakugo's explosion.

"WHOA! IS LEAVING YOU TEAM EVEN ALLOWED?!" Present Mic asked which midnight said as long as he doesn't touch the ground it's okay. "WITH THE HEAVILY PURSUED TEN MILLION POINTS AND THOSE WHO ARE PURSUING IT ARE NOTHING TO LAUGH AT! LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THE CURRENT POINT SPREAD AFTER SEVEN MINUTES OF PLAY!" Present Mic shouted, capturing the audience's attention.

Everyone looked at the points in shock and confusion. "OHH!? Besides Midoriya and Finn, Class A's not looking too hot. AND WHAT HAPPENED TO BAKUGO!?" Present Mic said not shouting it all in slight confusion. Monoma grabbed Bakugo's head band as they passed by "Too simple Class A" he said while looking at Bakugo.

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakugo Shouts as Mina speaks up "He got us!" Monoma smirked at the raging boy "When Midnight announced the first event, it didn't take a guineas to realize that not _that_ many of us would be eliminated in the preliminaries." Monoma fully faced Bakugo. "It wasn't much of a stretch to imagine they'd be allowing a good number of us to pass onto the next event. Say forty or so. This was the _perfect _chance to hang back and study our spoon to be rivals."

"The whole class was in on it!" Kirishima said and Monoma chuckled "Well, not _everyone_ but that wouldn't have been a bad Idea." Monoma turned to leave as he spoke to Bakugo. "Oh you're quite the celebrity, aren't you? The victim of the sludge villain incident? I'll have to ask you about it sometime." Monoma Chuckled "How does it feel to be attacked by villains annually?" everyone nearby could practically hear a snap sound from Bakugo.

"Kirishima... change of plans" his team looked scared as Bakugo emitted a deathly aura. "Before we go after Deku, I'm gonna Murder every last one of them!" Monoma looked back at the murderous Bakugou and just kinda Shrugged

* * *

Midoriya looked over to where Bakugo was and was impressed about Class B's strategy for the festival. "Guys, I don't think It will be that hard to evade-" He was cut off as he saw Team Todoroki. "LOOKS LIKE THE MATCH IS HALF OVER!" Present Mic shouted. "Or maybe it won't be that easy" He said while confidently looking at them faint electricity sparking around his eyes.

"We're Coming for you," Todoroki says coldly. "CLASS B IS ON THE RISE, BUT IN THE END WHO WILL WEAR THE TEN MILLION CROWN!?" Present Mic shouted. People made note of teams just realizing their points were missing . They made not Of Bakugou Screaming in one of the most notable was a team in smoke with a faint blue glow to the rider.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I had a bit of writer's block but after talking out Ideas to some friends I had an Idea of how to tackle the cavalry battle. I couldn't find a reasonable way to make it one part. But hopefully this will only be a two part thing anyways**

**-Runic out**


	10. Calvary Battle Part 2

"Don't antagonize him Monoma, there's no point in making enemies." Kendo, another Class B student said. Monoma let out a small chuckle. "Your right, and it's not very Hero-like. Plus you hear a lot about begrudging heroes getting payback from villains." Bakugo was growling in anger when Kirishima spoke up. "Calm down Bakugou! If you don't keep your cool, we'll never get our points back!"

Bakugo slammed his fist into his palm with an explosion. "Keep moving Kirishima! I'm cool as Ice!" "Okay" Kirishima says, a little unnerved by his tone.

* * *

More teams began to charge Midoriya as he stared down Todoroki. "Looks like this won't end without a fight." Uraraka said. "They're really gunning for you, Midoriya," Tokoyami said. Midoriya nodded, using the breathing technique Jake taught him when they first met to help him focus. 'We're halfway through, so we gotta keep moving! But there're…" He didn't get to finish as more teams charged towards them.

"Forward Iida" Todorokia said. "Right" Iida responded as Tododroki turned towards Yaoyorozu "Yaoyorozu, prepare our defence, the insulator too." Yaoyorozu nodded as she began to create things. "Kaminari you.." Kaminiri smirked "Yea, Yea I got it! Just stay alert." He said. Midorioya's focus was taken as he spoke "Multiple teams incoming!" He said as his team prepared.

"INDISCRIMINATE SHOCK 1.3 MILLION VOLTS!" Kaminari shouted as he shocked the enemy team while his team was covered with an isolated blanket. Dark shadow shot out in front of Midoriya and his team defending them from the attack. "Less than six minutes left, no turning back now." Todoroki said as he slammed a pole into the ground and froze the other teams. And took a few headbands.

"The pack is on the fritz!" Midoriya said "Ah my baby! I guess there is room for improvement." Hatsume said. Midoriya was trying to figure out what to do as Tokoyami spoke up "I'll create a diversion" He had dark shadow "Yaoyorozu's quirk is such a pain." midoriya said. "Kaminaris quirk is a larger threat as the light from his attacks weakens Dark shadow.

Both Midoriya and Todoroki saw a faint blue glow and turned to see Jake's team fending off two other teams. Jake turns towards them before smirking and throwing a bronze cylinder into the air before smoke pours out of it.

* * *

Jake watched the Chaos from afar he saw Bakugo fighting Monoma as he was trying to… defeat him, ya that. He then noticed all of Class 1-B minus Tetsutetsu he saw Monoma taunt the already enraged Bakugo, poor choice. He saw Midoriya and Todoroki in their own little arena and he sighed "We need to wait until the last minute, until then we stay out of their way" He says while the rest of his team nods. "THERE IS ONLY ABOUT A MINUTE LEFT AND TODOROKI HAS MADE HIS OWN ARENA AND WAS PRIMED TO STEAL THE TEN MILLION HEADBAND, OR SO WE THOUGH MIDORIYA HAS MANAGED TO KEEP AWAY FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Present mice shouted.

"Damn it we have no more time, but how do we get through the wall... " Jake was preparing to infuse an icicle with his quirk to try and throw it and pushed his quirk to his hands, but one was resting on the metal Tetsutetsu. What came next shocked the team. Tetsutetsu was glowing a misty blue! "What shouldn't happen." Jake said looking at his hands. "Mabye his quirk baypasses that, as he turns into a non-living material?" Kia spoke up.

Jake shrugged as he turned towards the Ice wall separating them from the ten million "Tetsutetsu, Want to be a battering ram?" He asked as Tetsutetsu smirked.

* * *

MIdoriya barely had time to react, but Idia had blasted past them while Todoroki stole his headband. "WHA- WHAT WAS THAT! IT WAS TOO FAST FOR THE NAKED EYE! WHY DIDN'T IDIA SHOW THIS SPEED DURING THE QUALIFIERS?!" Present Mic shouts. "I elevated my torque and R.P.M to an explosive degree, though the kickback temporarily stalls my enginines. It's a secret technique I haven't shown anyone yet As I said earlier Midoriya," Iida turns to face them "I'm Challenging you!" He said with a smile.

"WHAT A REVERSAL! TODOROKI NOW HAS THE TEN MILLION AND MIDORIYA'S SCORE HAS PLUMMETED STRAIGHT TO ZERO!" Present mic says. "Charge them!" Midoriya Shouts. "I can't attack as long as Kaminari's there, going after other teams is out best bet!" Tokoyami says. "No good! Can't you see the difference in points! Going after them is our only option!" Uraraka suddenly begins to charge "Here we go!" she says

Midoriya looks back at herto see the determination in her eyes. "Were getting it back Deku, NO DOUBT!" She shouts. He looks at her shocked before turning to face forward '_that's right, this isn't just for me anymore!_' He turned to Todoroki '_if only I could use my quirk without hurting myself! Then I could be more useful! The power is just too much for my arm or finger… to take._' "THAT'S IT!"

His team glanced at him as midoriya closed his eyes and let one for all into his arm, then he let it pour out and through his body they saw green lightning spark off him as his eyes opened and were glowing a bright green. '_How did I miss this! All might doesn't just power up an arm he would look ridiculous! And Jake powers up his whole body most of the time, and If I lower the power then I have a safe amount of power to use! One for all_' Midoriya let out a shout "FULL COWLING 5%!" He shouts as he readies his attack.

Todoroki raises his left arm on instinct as fire covers it.

* * *

Monoma smiled contently "second place isn't so bad, now we sit back and keep our points." then "JUST WAIT ONE DAMN SECOND!" BAkugo said Before launching himself towards Monoma's team. Only to be met with a disk of solid air, but that didn't slow him down as he broke through it and took two of Their headbands. "Give us some warning before you jump," Sero said as he reeled Bakugo back in. "now we are guaranteed to move on!" Ashido said in a cheery voice.

"I'm not done yet" Bakugo said a vicious smile on his face. "Soy sauce face! Tape, now!" He order as her continued to grin "My names Sero!" he said as he launched tape past Monoma's team. "Raccoon eyes! Melt a path for us with that liquid!" he ordered "its Mina! Mina Ashido!" She said as he did as he said then he launched them towards Monoma his team tried to defend but he just blasted through, taking their last headband.

"Next up, Todoroki and Deku!" he said, looking like a wild animal.

* * *

MIdoriya swung his arm to the side bridging Todoroki's left arm with the gust of wind. He then shot his hand out and grabbed the topmost headband. "I got it! REALLY GOT IT!" He shouted until Hatsume spoke up "Wait, that's the wrong headband! We've been tricked, she shouted!" Midoriya looked at the headband and saw it was only worth seventy points. '_We only have ten seconds left_' Midoriya thought in panic. Suddenly two bronze cylinders appeared in between Todoroki and Midoriya.

**9!**

They released a thick smoke causing both teams to cover their faces then Yaoyorozu created a fan to blow away the smoke.

**8!**

MIdoriya was still coughing as he saw Jake's team… without him.

**7!**

He looked and saw Jake on Todoroki's team grabbing a headband before he jumped back revealing his mist blue glowing arm.

**6!**

Bakugo's team burst through the wall with him flying towards the other teams, his head snapping between the three trying to figure out who had the ten million.

**5!**

Midoriya could only hope that Todoroki still had it as he reached forward.

**4!**

Bakugo went after Jake only to hear a voice "hey Explosion boy!" He turned and shoute WHAt was-" before losing control of his body.

**3!**

"Go back to your team," Shinso said and Bakugou obayed.

**2!**

Yaoyorozu created a rope launcher trying to catch Jake only for a bullet to cut through it she looked and saw Kia holding a bronze gun.

**1!**

Everyone looked at each other as Jake released the energy in his arm causing him to be completely out of range from anymore attacks.

"TIMES UP!" Present mic shouted as Bakugou collided with his team. Jake landed on the ground nearly falling over and windmilling his arms, his right leg in the air before he fell. Midoriya looked down in defeat and Todoroki looked at his left arm.

"Let's see who the top four teams are right now" Present mic said, his excitement going down. Jake looked at the head band he grabbed before his eyes widened. "In first place we have TEAM FINN!" he shouts as the team cheered at their victory the loudest being Tetsutetsu. The others looked at them in shock. "In second place we have TEAM TODOROKI!" he shouted as Todoroki stared at the ground.

"In third place is TEAM BAKUGO!" He shouted as Bakugo sat on the ground screaming in pure rage. Midoriya looked down in defeat. He had found a way to use his quirk safely, but now he wouldn't be able to try it out more, before Hatsume and Uraraka excitedly got his attention and pointed towards Tokoyami though Hatsume seemed more interested in the jetpack she was holding.

"Todoroki was shaken by your first attack. I did my best to nab the ten million, but came up short." Midoriya's eyes began to water as his mouth hung open."But I got another one" he said while jerking his thumb towards dark shadow. "I managed to get the one on his head when he dropped his guard. Midoriya's last ditch attempt is what allowed me to grab it. "IN FOURTH TEAM MIDORIYA!" Present Mic shouted as tears shot out of Midoriya's eyes. Embedding him in the ground.

"THESE FOUR TEAMS WILL PROCEED TO THE FINAL ROUND" Present Mic shouted his excitement returning in full force.

* * *

**I hope you all found this enjoyable! I hope to get more into Kia's personality next chapter, along with some more backstory for Jake! also if you have Ideas for their hero Names and for people for them to intern with please message me or leave a review with your opinion.**

**Anyways any criticism is appreciated!**

**-Runic out!**


End file.
